Metro: A New Light
by The Assassin's mentor
Summary: What happens if the explosion set to destroy D6 was able to send Artyom into another world? And what do you get? You get an eighteen year old Artyom who is more optimistic and who has to adjust to new life more different from his home Metro. Follow this young Rangers journey as he lives his new life in Remnant.
1. Chapter 1: Ranger in Remnant

Chapter 1

**A/N: I got this idea from Hyliancobaltsam's story, RWBY:Viral Panic, a Prototype and RWBY crossover. Now it's my turn to be inspired by him.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Metro 2033 or Last Light and RWBY**

* * *

_Moscow Metro, D6..._

Artyom crawled towards the demolition panel as his vision began to darken. D6 is lost to the Fourth Reich and Red Line. He knew that he would die sooner or later. Nobody lives forever. He kept crawling towards the panel until one of the Reich commanders noticed him.

"And who might this be? Ahhhh... the resourceful young man. Tell me, Artyom, "Saviour of the Metro"... where are you going?"

Artyom reached the panel and grabbed one of the levers. He looked at the commander before turning it to start the timer. "This..." he simply said to him.

Artyom stood up and looked at the ceiling of the facility. He then saw his mothers face one last time. It brought him a sense of peace into him. As the timer hit zero, he closed his eyes as his mother said. "Don't be afraid. There's nothing to be afraid of now..." her voice said to him.

_Forever Fall..._

* * *

It has been a week since Blake revealed she was a Faunus. She was glad that her team was so accepting of her despited her Faunus heritage. Now they've been assigned mission in Forever Falls to find an energy source coming from there.

"We've been searching for almost forty minutes already!" Ruby whined out as they kept walking through the forest.

"Ruby, Ozpin gave an objective, and our objective is to find that energy source around here," Weiss said back at her partner.

Ruby just nodded and they proceed to keep walking. A few minutes passed by and Blake stopped dead in her tracks. Yang looked at her partner and walked up to her. 'What is it, Blake?"

Blake's nose was twitching as she caught a scent in the air. "I found a scent," she told them. She took a deep sniff and her head turned to their left. "It appears it's coming from there," she said, pointing in the direction.

As they got closer to the scent, Blake's cat ears twitched when she heard a soft groaned coming in the direction of the source. As they got a clearing, they saw it. They saw a body who's back was facing them laid on a tree. It had black helmet covering its head, greyish shoulder plating, an orange black sleeved military looking like clothing and black pants with brownish combat boots.

"Sooo... anyone want to check his pulse?" Yang asked them. This only gave her a glare from Weiss.

"What are you thinking? It loo's like he's dead," Weiss said to the blonde.

"That guy's not dead," Blake said to them. "I heard a groan originating from him."

The four let out a soft eep when they saw the body move slightly. Ruby trembled and hid behind her sister. "It's moving," she whispered, not knowing what to do.

The body stood up and looked around. The team hid from the sight of person who had three firearms on him. When he turned around, they saw that he had a mask on his face. "Looks like we won't know what he looks like yet," Yang said to them.

They thought they've been sawn when the person grabbed an assault rifle from his back and looked around. He clutched his head with one hand and said, "Ugh, my aching head!" he said in a different language, notable that it was a man talking. "I guess the Dark One wasn't joking."

"Dark One?" Ruby said in curiosity. The girls kept looking at him until they heard a growl. They saw that a Beowolf was behind the man. "He doesn't know it's there!" Weiss shouted out.

* * *

_Moments earlier, Artyom..._

Artyom noted that he didn't feel a burning sensation on his skin as he heard the explosion go off. He cautiously opened his eyes to see that all he saw was white all around him. "Where am I?" he said out loud as his voice echoed out. "Strange."

He then saw the little Dark One he saved who he allowed to rescue the rest of his kind. "Artyom?" the Dark One called out to him.

"Young one!" Artyom called out to him. The Dark One came closer to him and observed him. "What happened?"

Artyom let out a sigh as he looked at the Dark One. "We blew up D6. There wasn't anything we could do," he said with pity.

The Dark One placed his hand on Artyom's shoulder. "So you sacrificed yourself to do so?" All he got was a nod from the ranger. "I know that your life had it's ups and downs, because life isn't fair. But, maybe I can do something for you."

"What then?" Artyom asked.

"It's risky, but it has been done before. Would you like to live again?" the Dark One asked him.

"What?"

The Dark One nodded at him as he floated around him. "You see, my people have the ability to allow humans like you to live again. But at a cost."

"Like what?" Artyom said to him.

"Well, you go somewhere else when you come back to life," the Dark One explained to him.

"I see," the ranger replied plainly. He thought for a few moments before facing the Dark One. "Yes, I'd like to."

The Dark One nodded at him before placing his hands on his forehead. "Relax, Artyom, and close your eyes."

Artyom closed his eyes and relaxed his body and mind. He then felt a jolt of pain go through his head and clutched it with his hands as he groaned out in pain. The pain soon subsided and he let go of his head. He slowly opened his eyes with caution and the first thing he saw was a reddish sky and trees.

He slowly stood up and clutched his head again as he got a major headache. "Ugh, my aching head!" he stated. He observed his surroundings and sighed internally. "I guess the Dark One wasn't joking."

He was relieved that he still had his Kalash assault rifle on him as well his revolver. He also let out a relived sigh when he found his knife on him that Pavel gave him.

"He doesn't know it's there!" shouted out a female voice. He heard growling coming from behind him and turned around. His eyes met a black furred wolf twice the size of him with boney plating on it's face. "What is this?" he said.

The creature lunged for him and he responded with a rolled to his left. He drew his revolver and aimed it at the creatures head. "Goodbye," he said in Russian. He pulled the trigger and all he heard was a click. It was empty. "Damn it!" he cursed.

* * *

**Who do you people want Artyom to be paired with? I may post a poll but if I don't, just put it in the review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Ranger and RWBY

Chapter 2

The Beowolf lunged for the frustrated Artyom and pinned him to the ground. It snarled at him as it moved it's head forward to bite his head off. Artyom used his hand to keep it away from his face. "Damn it, just when I have no bullets in my revolver!" he shouted out. As he kept the Beowolf away he reached for his knife. He took it out of it's sheath and pulled it up to the Beowolf's head. "If want to eat something, then eat this!" he shouted as he plunged the knife into it's head.

The Beowolf let out a pained roar as it got off Artyom and held it's head in agony. Artyom stood back up and ran up to the Beowolf. He jumped on to it's back and brought his knife back into it's head again repeatedly before it fell down to the ground after he stabbed it one last time right in the eye.

He panted as he got off the dead carcass and brushed the fur off him. "This thing is like a Nosalis but more faster than most," he said sheathing his knife. He took out his revolver and started loading it with bullets for precaution so this won't happen again in the future. "Ah shit, I know the Dark One said I'll be in another world, but now I have to find out where I am."

He heard a rustle from behind him and quickly turned around in response with his revolver aiming in the direction of the noise. "Who's there?!" he shouted in Russian. He walked closer and placed his other hand on the handle of his knife. "Come out!' he shouted.

"I think he heard us," said a female voice.

"Of course he heard us, you dunce!" shouted another voice.

"He'll know that we're here if you two keep yelling, Ice Princess," said an additional voice.

"Yang, that's not gonna help with the current situation," said a calm voice.

Artyom didn't leave his sights of the foliage the voices were coming from and walked closer to it. _They don't speak Russian. I guess they don't understand it either. Maybe I should talk in English. Although it has been sometime I spoke English myself. _Letting out a sigh he cleared his throat and placed a finger on the trigger. "Show... y-yourself!" he shouted in English with a thick Russian accent.

"He speaks English," said the first voice.

"I'm not... t-telling you again... c-come out!" Artyom shouted again.

He heard the voices letting out a sigh and heard footsteps coming from the foliage. His mind went into a blank state at what he saw. He saw four girls wearing certain colour themes and accessories on them. He kept the revolver aimed at them but removed his hand from the hilt of his knife. He took in a deep breath before saying, "Who... who are you?" he asked them.

"Just before they could answer him they drew unspeakable weapons that Artyom couldn't comprehend with words. Hell not even the best weaponsmiths in the Metro can't make weapons like what they're wielding right now. _The hell? Are they going to attack me? _His question was answered when a high calibre shot went off. He flinched at the shot seeing if it hit him. He didn't feel any pain. He then heard a body thumping from behind him. He looked behind him to see another Beowolf with a a huge chunck of its head shot off. He looked back at the group to see the red cloaked girl with her scythe looking like weapon with smoke pouring out of the barrel.

"I'm Ruby Rose," the red themed girl said to him as she retracted her ominous weapon.

The others put away their weapons and faced the baffled Ranger who lowered his revolver to his side. "This here is Weiss, Blake and my sister Yang," Ruby continued.

"Schnee, Weiss Schnee," the white haired girl added.

Artyom just rotated the six bullet chambered revolver in his hand. It doesn't hurt to be prepared for anything. Metro living standards have instilled that into him at a young age. "I... I'm..." he was about to finish his sentence before he raised his revolver and aimed at them.

The four were just surprised at the Ranger's action which made Yang arm Ember Celica and aimed one of them at Artyom. "I guess he ain't friendly," she said to Ruby.

A gunshot fired off and the four instinctively closed their eyes at the sound. Neither of them felt any sharp pain and opened their eyes.

"Wow..." said Ruby in awe.

"What do you mean by 'wow, sis?" Yang asked her.

Blake tapped on Yang's shoulder and pointed at the bush behind them. Weiss and Yang looked behind them to see a third Beowolf with a bullet hole in it's head. Oh," Yang said in understanding.

They then faced Artyom again who already holstered his revolver. "As... As I was t-trying to say... my name... is Artyom... Artyom..." He never had a last name before in all his life. Now was the time to actually have a name. One that stuck. "Mirotvorets. Artyom Mirotvorets," he replied. _Peacemaker, huh? That sounds good._

"Please, I have no idea where I am," Artyom told them.

"What, you never heard of a place called Remnant?" Ruby asked.

"Vytal?"

"Vale?"

"Beacon?"

Artyom shook his head at all five locations. "I've... never heard of those places in my life. I only pretty much know Moscow."

"Moscow? Is that around here, Blake?" Yang asked her partner.

"No, I never heard of a place called Moscow," Blake replied.

"I'll be damned then," Artyom said in Russian to himself. He let out a sigh and then looked at them. He noticed that Weiss was looking at him with observant eyes.

"I'm not taking any chances, you guys, we need to take him to Prof. Ozpin for questioning," Weiss said to them.

"What? He actually saved us from a Beowolf that Blake didn't detect," Ruby objected.

Weiss just shot Ruby her icy glare. "I don't care if he saved us from a Nevermore, he needs to me questioned," the Heiress said to her.

"Fine, I'll oblige," Artyom said as he walked up to them.

"And you, you better watch your mouth, boy," Weiss said to him with hints of venom in her voice.

Artyom was confused. "Boy? You look seventeen to me. I'm at least twenty four," he said to them.

"But, you look like you're eighteen there," said Yang.

"What are you-? Do any of you have a mirror?" Arrtyom asked them. Yang reached into her pocket of her jacket and took out a make-up mirror and tossed it at Artyom. Artyom caught it and angled the mirror to his face. His eyes widened. What used to be a face covered with scars and stress was replaced by a more younger version of him. His brown eyes seemed more brighter and his hair seemed more softer than before. "What the?"

* * *

Artyom was amazed at the aircraft he was in that was taking them to the place the girls kept talking about. Of course if you lived in the Metro, you never saw planes before in your life, moreover a Dust plane.

Artyom then took out his journal and his pencil and placed the book on his lap. He tapped the pencil on his chin before he started writing.

_This is pretty weird for me. First I'm in D6 fighting off the Reds and Nazis and blowed up the facility. Next, I find myself here in some strange new world the little Dark One sent me to. Why am I here? I do not know. Now, this team, RWBY, the ones who found me in that forest, they're taking me to some pace called Beacon. I wonder what holds in store for me there? All I can do is wait and rest. _

_And why am I younger? I feel more awakened. More aware of my surroundings. Not that I'm complaining._

_And that girl, Weiss was it? She seems so, cold. It seems like she has some issues but I'll leave it at that._


	3. Chapter 3: Ranger in Beacon

Chapter 3

_We have been flying now for at least an hour. Flight is really exciting when you haven't experienced it before. It makes you feel so free... so... so exhilarating. It takes the breath out of you, making you want to experience it again and again. I bet Ulman would want to fly someday. For now I will cooperate with this Team RWBY and find out where I am._

* * *

The Dust plane finally landed. The shaking woke up Artyom from his nap. "Huh? What happened?" he said in Russian.

"Um, what did you say?" Ruby asked him with her head tilted at him in confusion. Artyom remembered that they couldn't understand Russian after seeing her for a moment.

"Oh, sorry. I mean... wh-where are we?" Artyom asked her.

Weiss walked up beside her partner. Artyom still saw that same icy glare in her eyes that she gave him earlier back in the forest. "We're at Beacon. You better watch it, boy," Weiss said with venom in her voice.

Artyom stood up with the metallic sound of his Kalash hitting against the scabbard of his knife. "I have a name you know," he reminded her with his own glare at her. It was the usual glare that he would give to ex-comrade Pavel whenever he saw him.

"I really don't care about your name right now. You must be questioned by Prof. Ozpin to see if you're not some spy or danger to the academy and us," Weiss retorted back at him.

Ruby tugged on her partner's sleeve to get her attention. "Weiss, Artyom saved our lives back in Forever Falls. Can't you cut some slack for him?" she asked.

"No."

Artyom sighed at her. _She really is that crabby? _The doors then opened from the side startling the Ranger who was still fairly new to flight. Artyom walked towards the door and raised his hand to cover the sun from entering his eyes. When the blinding light started to fade, his eyes finally widened. A shining green light was glimmering at the top of the building that he suspects is the place that they're going to. "So.. this is Beacon, right?" he asked them.

"Yep, quite a view, right?" Yang replied to him as she jumped out of the Dust plane with Blake in tow.

Artyom response was just a nod. Soon he got pushed forward by Weiss who clearly made it her priority to get him to Prof. Ozpin quickly without any delays. "Move it," she growled at him.

Artyom just nodded once again and followed the girls inside the building. Entering the building was like a dream for the Metro dweller. Unlike the dark, tight air spaces that were common in Exhibition station, his home station before moving into the D6 facility, this was a dreamscape for him. The floors were clean, the lights illuminated the entire lobby and the air was clean for his breathing. "Amazing," he said in awe.

"Pardon?" Yang asked. The Ranger just face palmed himself. He keeps forgetting that they don't know Russian.

* * *

Ozpin was sitting at his desk as usual these days. His hand drifted towards his mug of coffee while his other hand was writing down on a document for the past hour. He took a small sip an placed the mug back down. A sigh passed through his nose. A knock then came from his door. "You may come in." To his surprise it was team RWBY, with Artyom in tow. "Ms. Rose, may I ask, who's this?" Ozpin asked the leader.

Ruby motioned for Artyom to come up beside her who was trailing back behind them for precaution. Artyom did so and walked up beside her, not wanting to screw up his new slate. "Prof. Ozpin, remember that mission you sent us to do?" she asked.

"I do, Ms. Rose. Why?" Ozpin replied.

"Well, while we were looking around in Forever Falls, we found him," Ruby said as she pointed at Artyom.

Ozpin looked at the young Ranger in front of him. His clothing wasn't common to people around here. Already judging by first glance, Ozpin knew that this man was a hardened fighter who survived many scenarios. "Young man, can you tell me your name?" he asked him.

Artyom looked up at the headmaster and turned to face Ruby for a little help. Back in the Metro, the words you use could mean life or death. "Say your name, Artyom," Ruby told him.

Artyom sighed quietly and faced the headmaster again. "My name... is Artyom Mirotvorets... Polis Ranger."

Ozpin nodded as he leaned on his desk. He placed his hands on his chin and faced the Ranger sternly. "So, Mr. Mirotvorets, what were you doing in the Forever Falls?"

"Listen... I-I don't even know whats going on. The Dark One... he tell me something, I wake up... I don't know where I am. Everything... that has happened... I can't even com-comprehend what has happened," Artyom explained himself to the headmaster. The room was silent for a long time with only the ticking of the clock sounding out, but Artyom wanted to break the silence. "Please, I... I need help. Can you... can you give me that help?"

Ozpin was intrigued by this. "Team RWBY, you may leave now. I'll be having a chat with this young man."

Not wanting to disobey the headmaster, the four nodded silently and walked out of the office.

* * *

_An hour later..._

Team RWBY was in the cafeteria having their lunch with team JNPR. As usual, they went about their business, which consisted of Nora's babbling, laughs and talks about their lives so far.

"So how was that mission you guys?" Jaune asked them out of nowhere.

"Oh, don't remind me," Weiss grumbled out as she ate away at her apple.

Yang shook her head at the heiress before facing Jaune. "Don't mind her, you guys. The mission was good." A smirk then itched to her face. " Then it became interesting," she said mysteriously.

"How mysterious?! Did something bad happen? Oh, did something awesome happened?!" Nora chirped loudly in one breath.

Blake looked up from her book to face team JNPR. "We saw a person."

Team JNPR just looked at each other with confused faces. "A person? Isn't' Forever Falls only full of Grimm?" Pyrrha asked to confirm her teachings.

Ruby nodded as she stuffed her mouth with a cookie. "Yeah, but we just saw this random guy laying on the ground. I thought he was dead... until he moved."

Team JNPR listened intently as Ruby told them the story of their encounter with the Ranger. They widened their eyes in surprise when they heard her say that Artyom saved them from a Beowolf that Blake didn't sense it.

"He must've had pretty good training then," Ren said to them.

Their attention was then taken when Yang pointed at the entrance to the cafeteria. It was Ozpin being accompanied by the Ranger in the story. The two walked over to the table the two teams were seated at. "Good afternoon, Prof. Ozpin," Ruby said to him.

"Good afternoon to you, Ms. Rose," Ozpin replied. "I'd like to bring you the attention that from this moment, this young man behind me will be a student here at Beacon after careful consideration." An awkward silence went on not including the normal noises going on in the cafeteria "Also, he shall be a part of your team, Ms. Rose," Ozpin added. Weiss almost choked on her apple while the rest just looked at the silent Ranger behind Ozpin. "I trust this won't be a problem, Ms. Rose?" Ozpin asked the red cloaked girl.

"Nope, not at all!" Ruby said instantly.

"I'm glad to hear that. I'm entrusting you eight this task. I want you to help Artyom here to fit in this school, okay?" Ozpin asked them. All he got were nods from them while a slow nod from the heiress. Ozpin then turned around to look at Artyom. "I trust that you're going to be okay?"

"I'll... be fine, sir," Artyom said in response.

"That's good to know. You seem famished, Artyom, feel free to get yourself some food," Ozpin said as he turned around and left them to themselves.

Another moment of awkward silence surrounded them. "So, you're probably hungry, right?" Ruby asked him. Artyom just nodded at her, feeling like an outcast thrown into a whole different situation, metaphorically and literally. Ruby stood up and walked over to him. "Here, let me help you. Follow me!" she said to him as she went towards the line in the cafeteria.

Blake sensed Weiss's tension within her. Signs of it was her gripping on her apple a little more tighter than most times and her expression was full of shock and questions. "Weiss, are you okay?" she asked her.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me," Weiss replied quickly.

"C'mon, princess, you can tell us," Yang told her.

"I told you, never call me that!" Weiss snapped.

While the heiress and the brawler were shouting at each other, Artyom and Ruby made it to the lunch lady. "How may I help you, young man?" she asked him. "If you don't know what there's to eat, just look at the menu beside you."

"It's alright, Artyom, take your time on this, kay?" Ruby told him.

"Um... o-okay," Artyom replied. He looked at the menu beside him. It was a little more harder for him because it was in English when he mostly read in Russian. Yet he tried his best to read it. What his eyes caught was _pork chop with mash potatoes and gravy. _"I'll... take that, please," Artyom said to the lunch lady as he pointed at the said meal.

The lunch lady looked at what Artyom was looking at and smiled at him. "Sure thing, honey, just wait a minute." She then saw Artyom reach into his pocket and pull out at least a dozen military grade bullets in his hand. "What are you doing?" she asked him.

"I'm paying for it," Artyom answered.

Ruby pulled on his sleeve to get his attention. "Artyom, the food here is for free. Besides, you can't buy anything with bullets here," she explained to him.

A small blush came to Artyom's face and he chuckled in embarrassment. "Oh, sorry. Forgive me," he said to the lunch lady.

"That's fine, hon. You just wait here while I whip it up for you." She then turned around and disappeared into the kitchen.

Artyom turned to face Ruby with an embarrassed grin on his face. "Yeah... where I'm from... we trade bullets."

"Huh, that's weird. But okay!" Ruby replied to him.

After a minute or so the lunch lady came back out. She placed the tray on the counter and nodded at him. "Here ya go, hon." Artyom took the tray and nodded back at her.

The two walked back to the table. Artyom, yours truly, sat himself down beside the brawler. He picked up his fork and knife and began to slice off a piece of the pork chop. He lifted the piece to his mouth and popped it in. His mind exploded. He never had tasted anything this delicious back in the Metro. Hell, not even the best pieces of pork in Polis could compare to this chop.

"This... is amazing," he said as he started to scarf down the rest of the pork.

Weiss shook her head at him in disgust. "Who would eat like that?" she said to herself out-loud.

"Um, a person who's starving and has never eaten anything for a long time would do that," Yang replied to her.

A couple minutes later, Artyom finished his meal and grabbed the glass of water on his tray. He then gulped down the water like a greedy man and let out a satisfied sigh. "You know, I never head water like this before."

"Why's that?" Nora asked him.

Artyom placed down the glass and wiped his mouth. "You guys would probably... probably never believe me, even if I told you."

"C'mon, try us," Yang said to him.

A grin came over the Ranger's face as he leaned more into his seat. "Then I'll tell you my story. It all began when I went wiht my friends to the botanical gardens..."

* * *

_Artyom's Journal..._

_So far, this is turning out pretty good, in terms for me. The headmaster, Prof. Ozpin, told me that I'm going to be part of his school and team RWBY. Still, I wonder, why would he take me in? He also said that I'd be doing initiation sometime this week. If it's some sort of test, then I'll be ready._


	4. Chapter 4: Ranger's Conviction

Chapter 4

_It is my first night here in this world. I just hope that I'll have a good sleep when it comes, it's been too long since I had some decent rest since I was in D6. I usually have nightmares about me destroying the Dark Ones. _Bozhe, ya ne imel v vidu, chtoby sdelat' eto_. _

_For the first time in a long time, I've surprised myself. I was so open with them, telling my life story to them. I just left out my mother so they wouldn't have to worry about me. I know that mother is somewhere watching for me. That's what put's my heart at ease most times._

_Also, even though I have my revolver and Kalash here, I doubt they'll last for long. My knife is pretty banged up as well. Maybe if Prof. Ozpin's willing, maybe he'll allow me to craft myself some new weapons. I know that the Bastard isn't probably the best to make, but it's better than nothing. Yeah, maybe I'll get myself a machete, far better than this puny knife I got from Pavel. Ulman had at least three on him for combat at close quarters._

_Ozpin told me I won't be attending classes until after initiation. Does that mean I'll have to fight more of those things? Still, I'm a Polis Ranger, I've survived worse._

* * *

Artyom was lying down on his bed facing the plain white ceiling. He had an arm propped up against his forehead as he let out a sigh. "I hope I didn't give Ruby any nightmares. How I described the Dark Ones to them and what I've done shocked them," he said to himself in Russian. He didn't have a change of clothes so he just stayed in his Ranger uniform until he could obtain his own articles of clothing.

After the harbour fight two months ago before he came, Ozpin decided to accommodate Team RWBY with a better dorm than their last one. The dorm was easily, by of course, better than their other one. Instead of sharing a singular room, they were given rooms to live with their partners. This made their heiress most pleased. She didn't want to handle the rash antics of the blonde brawler all day and her room with Ruby meant some peace, even though Ruby was hyper at times.

His eyelids started to become heavy as a yawn passed through his mouth. He looked out of his window to actually see a real moon for once. Sure, it may have been shattered but it was the real thing. Artyom looked at his other side to see his helmet and gas mask beside each other on his table along with his Kalash hanging above them. He had his revolver and knife on his bed with him to be "ready for anything". An act born out of habit for the metro dweller. Another yawn passed through his mouth again before he closed his eyes. "I've been through stranger times..." he said before dozing off.

* * *

_Morning..._

The girls were in the living room of the dorm as it was the start of the weekend so they were relaxing. Well, most of them.

"I don't trust him. I mean, Prof. Ozpin just let's this complete stranger come and join this school," Weiss said to her team with her arms crossed. She was sitting down on the couch while Blake read a book on a solitary chair with Yang propped up on her lap.

"But Weeeeiiissss, he actually looks like a really nice guy. Besides, he told us a good story. But how he described the Dark Ones..." Ruby said to her as her voice started to hull to a whisper.

"Nothing but a child story from where he came from," Weiss chided. She sank more into the couch as she faced her partner. "He's nothing but a problem I bet. He's just going to get himself killed sooner or later."

Blake looked up from her book and through Yang's yellow mane. "Weiss, you have to give him a chance. I mean, you gave me a chance right away, but why not Artyom?" she asked.

"You're an exception, Blake, because you're my teammate. Prof. Ozpin can say that he is part of our team, but I digress on that point. He'll never be a teammate of mine, ever," Weiss replied.

"You really need to lighten up, Weiss, he's actually pretty cool. For one, he killed a Beowolf Blakey didn't sense or we would be in the medical ward right now if it weren't for him," Yang said in defence of the Ranger.

Weiss was about to retort until they heard yelling inside Artyom's room. "No! No! No!" they heard him scream repeatedly which was always accompanied by loud whimpering in between. "Pochemu? YA nikogda ne znal!" he shouted. His wailings continued as the girls just listened to him, doing nothing. Even though Ruby, Blake and Yang think he's a good guy, they thought it be best that they don't disturb him from his sleep for now. It was evident that he hasn't seen much sleep with the large dark circles underneath his eyes and seeing his muscles so tense without rest.

His wailings soon subsided to audible whimpers and sobs that Blake could hear clearly thanks to her Faunus heritage. Yang noticed her girlfriend's cat ear's twitch frequently with her eyes staring at Artyom's door. "Hey, Blakey, what's wrong?" she asked her.

"I can still hear Artyom. I can hear him whimper with him crying quietly. All I can hear him say in english is "mother"," Blake replied to Yang. Blake closed her book which made a small _**'Thump' **_and placed it down beside her.

"You think he's okay? It sounded like he was having a rough dream," Ruby said to the Faunus girl.

* * *

_Artyom..._

Artyom quickly sat up with a gasp coming out of his mouth. He wiped away the familiar cold sweat that was on top of his forehead. He raised his right hand to his neck and brushed his fingers over his dog-tags. They let out a soft clinking sound as they two tags bumped against each other. His hand was shaking slightly as he recalled his dream. Well, then end of it. All he could remember was him stabbing a Nosails in the head. But to his horror it was a fellow Ranger as the blade went through the head. All he could do was stare at his bloodied hands when he saw something familiar black skinned figure in front of him.

"Why is that one the most frequent? Are the Dark Ones trying to tell me something that hasn't happened yet?" he said to himself. A knock caused him to grab his revolver and aim it at the door. "W-w-who is it?" he asked.

"It's Ruby, Artyom. Are you okay?" Ruby said from behind the door.

Artyom cursed to himself silently when he realized he wasn't back in Exhibition station, his home station back in the Metro. He placed his revolver down beside him and took in a deep breath. "Y-yes," he answered back.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Um..." Artyom wasn't used to having girls asking to come into his room. Or actually having a girl to come over to his room before. "Y-yes, y-y-you can come in, Ruby."

His door opened to show the red-cloaked teen from behind. Artyom noticed that she had a bottle of water in her hands and saw that her eyes were full of curiosity and concern. "You okay? It sounded like you were having a rough time," she said to him. She walked up to him and offered him the bottle. He took it and nodded in thanks before uncapping it.

"I-I'm fine. It's normal for me to h-have nightmares daily," he said after having a sip from the bottle.

Ruby pulled up his chair from his desk and sat down in front of him. She placed her chin atop her hands as she looked at him. "Really? We could hear you from the living room."

"Oh, I, um, d-didn't mean to d-disturb you guys. I'm just so used to my life back in the Metro. Most of my friends say t-that I scream w-while I'm asleep."

Ruby gave him a small smile. "I can see from evidence."

Artyom shifted himself around so he could face her properly. He took another small sip and let out a satisfied sigh. He placed the cap back on and held it in-between his hands. "R-Ruby, do you believe me that I'm from s-s-someplace else? I already k-know Weiss is p-pretty keen on not believing me."

"Of course I do!" the silver eyed teen replied much to Artyom's surprise. "It's just like in the stories I read when I was a kid." She sat up straight and smiled broadly at him. "Listen, I know that you're confused. You're in a totally different world from the one you're so used to. But I promise that you'll get used to Remnant soon. I was like you when I first joined Beacon. I was so shy and totally dazed by what happened. I was still in Signal academy but before I knew it, I skipped two years and joined Beacon." She placed a hand on his shoulder making him look at her more clearly. "You're going to be a great friend to have here, Artyom!"

Artyom could only smile at the young leader's words to him. It eased his heart and soul like what his mother would do when he was a kid still living on the surface. "T-t-thanks, Ruby, I think we c-can be great f-friends too," he said to her.

"C'mon, since you're awake now, we should get some breakfast before we miss it," she said to him.

* * *

The five were walking down to the cafeteria with Weiss keeping her distance from the Metro dweller. She was Weiss Schnee for Dust sakes! She had her families honour and reputation on top of her shoulders. She wasn't going to stoop down to his level to understand him. Blake was an exception to her. Artyom on the other hand was different. He's a total stranger to them, yet they welcomed him in with warm greetings. "How can they just trust him so willingly like that?" she mumbled to herself.

"Hey, you okay, Weiss?" Artyom asked her who was in front of her.

Weiss crossed her arms and turned her head away from him. "I'm perfectly fine, thank you very much," she chided to the Ranger.

Artyom was about to reply but shut his mouth when he sensed the heiress's distress within her. He turned his attention back to their stroll to the cafeteria.

They five reached the cafeteria which was normally filled with numerous students with indistinctive conversations going on between them. They then saw a familiar team seated near the windows. "Hey, Ruby! We saved you guys some spots!" Jaune shouted out through the talking.

They walked over to the table team JNPR was sitting at. Artyom was shocked when he saw a tall stack of pancakes in front of Nora who was devouring them like how a Librarian would do to a frozen corpse like no tomorrow. Ren noticed the Ranger's shock and waved his hand at him. "Don't worry, this is her normal."

Artyom nodded slowly at Ren as he continued to stare at the orange-haired girl scarf down her food. Ignoring that fact, Artyom left them to get himself some food. All he did was get himself some porridge and a glass of water for him, with the porridge a thing back in D6. He got back to his team which already had their respective meals in front of them. Just before he could scoop the first spoonful into his mouth he heard a cry of pain. He shot his head up and surveyed his immediate area. His eyes soon laid upon a rabbit-eared Faunus girl with four guys surrounding her with one of them pulling at one of them. "Why's he hurting her?" Artyom asked the blonde brawler pointing at the scene.

Yang looked up from her bowl of cereal and looked where Artyom was pointing at. "Oh, that's just Cardin and his friends bullying Velvet. I thought I taught him a lesson months ago?" She then noticed that the Ranger moved away from their table and walked towards the scene. A grin grew on her face, knowing what's going to come and knowing Artyom's abilities. "I don't wanna miss this."


	5. Chapter 5: Not Alone

Chapter 5

**A/N: Welcome back to Metro: Last Light. Been awhile, but this story isn't going away as well the rest of my other stories. They're just sitting on the back burner until I get writers block out of the way.**

**Once again, I'm going have a poll for who should Artyom be paired with again. Last time it was Weiss in first place with Blake and Velvet tied in second. Wonder what you people want now. **

**SO, who's ready to see Artyom kick Cardin's ass? I am.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own RWBY nor the Metro series.**

* * *

_Sometimes, I never know why I do the things I do. I guess it's just simple human nature to do some of the things we do. But when I went up to Cardin that afternoon, some sudden feeling took over my body and I went over to him. Then again, Uncle Sasha said that I have a kind and caring heart and spirit. Maybe it's because I don't want conflict between two different races. _

_But then again, me and Pavel did have a lovehate relationship. (For Yang. I may have only met you for a short time, but you have such a dirty mind. Don't think of it like that way.)_

* * *

Artyom walked up behind the hunter-in-training and tapped on his back to get his attention. Cardin let go of the rabbit Faunus' ear and looked at the Ranger behind him. "Who the hell are you?" Cardin sneered at him. He looked at the Ranger up and down and started laughing, pointing at the clothing he was wearing. "What the heck are you wearing? Did your mommy make that for you?"

Artyom ignored Cardin's remark and looked at the rabbit Faunus behind him. He then looked at his teammates before looking him straight in the eyes with the same eyes that told his ex-comrade Pavel to back off when he was in the Metro Station of Venice. "Why you hurt girl behind you?" he questioned with a heavy weight in his voice.

"Oh, you mean rabbit freak? It's just for fun, man," Cardin answered back lazily.

Those words caused the Ranger's fists to clench but keeping a controlled expression to his face. "You shouldn't hurt innocent p-p-people, especially girls, mudak," Artyom said, the weight of his words becoming more heavier by the moment.

"Hey, why don't you just mind your own business and nothing bad needs to happen?" Cardin proposed to him.

"Yeah, beat it, bub," Dove added while Russel and Sky nodded in unison with him.

Artyom stood his ground against them and didn't break eye contact with Cardin. "Leave her alone, lokhi, before I b-break you."

Cardin and his friends just started laughing their heads off at the Ranger who just stood still, unfazed by their laughter. "You? Breaking us? You can't even finish a complete sentence without stuttering your words!" Cardin hollered.

In less then five seconds, Cardin found himself being tackled to the floor by Artyom and was greeted by a right hook, hard. Spit went flying out of his mouth as he felt a cold thin object being placed on his neck. Cardin looked down and his blood ran cold. Artyom had the blade of his knife on the flesh of his neck with a sinister smirk on his face. "Da, pereyv vam, comrade," Artyom said to him.

Cardin's friends just couldn't believe their eyes. Their team leader, who hasn't been taken down before, not including the moment when the Major Ursa took him down, was taken down by some out of nowhere prick. "Cardin!" they shouted, only to have the Ranger give them cold steely of a combination brown and blue eyes. That was all they needed to have permission to haul their asses away from the Ranger.

Artyom looked back at Cardin and leaned in closer. "N-next time, never do that again. Or I'll p-place a bullet between your eyes. G-got it?" he growled at Cardin. He got a nod as a response and got off the scared hunter-in-training who was whimpering in fear from threat he was given.

Artyom sheathed his knife and looked at Velvet who had her mouth gapping wide open. He walked over to her and pulled up a chair and sat beside her. "Y-you okay?" he asked her in a soft and gentle voice, a major switch from what his voice was earlier.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for helping," Velvet said with a slight stutter in her voice. She looked at the friendly face the Ranger had on and she was lost for a moment, never really seeing those sorts of looks in her life. She mentally shook her head and looked away with a small blush colouring her cheeks.

Artyom titled his head in confusion and leaned to his side to look at her face. "Hey, you okay?"

Velvet just stood up and ran out of the cafeteria making him and team's RWBY and JNPR get even more confused at that. Velvet ran through the doors and continued for a couple more seconds before stopping. She panted for a moment to catch her breath. She thought about what just transpired just mere moments ago before having a small smile form on her lips. "He's nice."

* * *

"Prof. Ozpin, why aren't you doing anything about this?" Glynda questioned her friend as they watched the replay of Artyom tackling Cardin to the ground. Obviously, the blonde haired huntress would've gone straight to the cafeteria and give Artyom a tongue lashing for what he has done. Ozpin just replayed the video again, watching closely to what the Ranger has done in the span of half a minute. "Prof. Ozpin, are you listening to me?" Glynda asked.

"Hmm?" Ozpin hummed to her not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Aren't you going to do anything about this?"

"No, I'm not, Glynda."

Glynda's eyes widened at the answer her friend gave her. She was tolerant enough to allow Ruby to attend Beacon and Jaune's lack of training pass by, but this? This was madness to her. "What?!" she snapped at him. "Are you implying that you won't-?!"

"Miss Goodwitch, I"m just merely observing Mr. Mirotvorets fighting style," Ozpin calmly replied to her. "Given the footage we saw of him back in Forever Falls shows him that he is able to adapt quickly to a situation without question. Probably those "mutants" he spoke about must've been similar to the Grimm here. Now, I just wanted to see how well he can fight human opponents. Besides, even if we gave Mr. Winchester a detention, he won't learn his lesson. But perhaps now, he'll know the consequences of his actions thanks to Mr. Mirotvorets."

Glynda opened her mouth to protest Ozpin's answer but closed after she couldn't find her words. _"Hmph. Ozpin has weird ways of working with his students. I may not like it, but it's effective."_

* * *

_The next day, Beacon workshop..._

The sound of metal hissing was prevalent in the workshop in the late morning in Beacon. Students were watching the Ranger with curious eyes at what he was creating. Artyom was in there with a blowtorch in hand, welding gloves and a welding mask. He had a box of gears, pistons, metal frames and scrap metal beside him on his worktable as the flame of the blowtorch kept making contact with the metal, fusing the pieces together as time went by.

Back in the Moscow Metro, many of the survivors have taken up the living of being gunsmiths in the multitude of stations beneath the irradiated surface. Weapons from before and during the War were very hard to find, moreover craft them, like the Kalash assault rifle (a.k.a, the AK-47), a very reliable firearm that is versatile in combat. So the gunsmiths made frankenstein guns made from scraps and remains of pre-war guns. Plus, it was good business for the gunsmiths, especially for the Hansa Circle, making good money (or in this case, military grade bullets.)

"What is he making?" a female student asked her friend as she polished her bayonet for her rifle.

Her friend shrugged in confusion as he saw the sparks fly off the Ranger's table. "Dunno. But whatever he's making, it seems like it came from his imagination."

Artyom turned off the blowtorch and set it aside on the table. He lifted up the welding mask off his face to his forehead and placed his hands on the metal gunstock. He hefted in both hands and gave himself a curt nod before setting it aside with other completed pieces of his weapon.

Artyom took note that his Kalash and knife were losing their durability. He saw how slowly the blade of his knife became dull and how his Kalash was starting to fall apart more easily when he would strip the pieces down for maintenance. The Ranger then decided to craft himself new weapons that suit both him and the new world he was in. Seeing how Ruby's weapon was a scythe and a high-caliber sniper rifle in one gave him the idea of creating something for himself. Polis Rangers were masters of melee and long range combat after all.

An hour passed bay as he welded the pieces of one of his new guns together. He had a thin metal frame with thirty bullets in a belt fixed into it set aside as he welded the second last piece together. He grabbed for the next piece until he sensed a presence behind him. Spinning around on his chair, he almost fell off his chair when he saw his team leader behind him fiddling with one of his weapons. "Chto ty delayesh'?" he asked her as she held his Shambler shotgun with a modified handle. Ruby looked at him with a confused look making him sigh. "I meant, w-what are you doing?"

"Sorry," she said as she placed his shotgun back down on the table with a small blush dusting itself to her face. "I just love weapons soo much. You know, they're a part of us, like how I am with Crescent Rose and you with your guns," she explained to him.

Artyom nodded in response as he placed his mask back on and turned the blowtorch back on as he placed the gunstock on the back of the gun and pointed the flame at it. Sparks once again started to fly off the metal again as he focused his attention to the weapon. He ignored the fact that Ruby was looking at his shotgun again with a freshly forge machete beside the scrap gun with wide happy eyes. He turned off the blowtorch for the last time and set it aside. He took off his mask and removed his gloves off his hands and threw them across the table. "Finally," he breathed out.

"Finally what?" the red cloaked leader asked her teammate.

Artyom picked up his weapon and grabbed the frame of bullets and slide it in from the side to the left side of the gun. "This, Ruby, is the Bastard gun. It uses 5.45 caliber bullets, n-not the strongest, but it gets the job done. It is w-widely made out through the Metro for b-being the most easiest gun to make."

Ruby tilted her head in confusion at Artyom's answer and looked at it. "A Bastard? Why is it called that?"

Artyom placed the stock of the gun on in front of his right shoulder and looked through the sights of the smg. "Well, i-it's got poor accuracy and overheats like a Nazi's hot head. That's why w-we call it the "Bastard gun"," he said with a chuckle.

"So, you make your own weapons from where you came from?" Ruby asked him curiously.

"Da, we do."

This just made the scythe wielder jump around like a little girl full of excitement. "That is so cool! You can be able to make weapons from your head like that?"

"Y-yeah. Being rasied in the Metro, sooner or later, y-you learn how to craft a simple gun o-or a very complex weapon to defend ourselves from r-roaming mutants or bandit groups," Artyom explained to her.

* * *

Artyom was in his room on his bed with his back on the wall next to it. He had his machete unsheathed with the name "Spasitel'" engraved on it's right side. He was running a stone up and down the blade, sharpening it with a monotone expression on his face. He winced in pain as his head started to thump in pain violently. He let out a pained yelp as his machete fell out of his hands and fell on the floor with a loud **'Clang!'**

His door opened to have Ruby with a concerned expression pieced to her face. "You okay, Artyom? I heard your screaming from the living room," she said to him.

Artyom raised a hand at her and nodded. "I-I'm fine. J-just a headache, t-thats all," he replied back. Ruby nodded and closed the door softly making his room dimly lit once again with two candles lighting the room at his desk. The pain then dulled slowly as the thumping in his head subsided. A thin layer of sweat formed on his face and his breath was small gasps begging for air. He held his throat as he shut his eyes trying to ignore the pain that went through his head like a sniper round speeding through it. "What the hell is going on? This has been happening for awhile now. It all started with small headaches and now it's making my head wanting to explode."

He got off his bed and walked over to his desk. He slide his journal over to him and opened it up to a fresh new page. Grabbing the pen inside the book he uncapped it and began to write.

* * *

_Today has been alright, well mostly. Asides from the headaches I've been getting that temps me to lodge a bullet in my brain, I've been doing alright._

_Yesterday, that mudak, Cardin, I guess he's fearful of me now thanks to me. No one should be put down just because they're different. Eugene said that I was always a weird fellow to be around with but nonetheless a great friend to have._

_Strange enough, I didn't get in trouble when Weiss said that I'll be punished for what I've done to a fellow student. That expression she got on her face when she found out that I wasn't in trouble was priceless. Ulman would be laughing his head off at that. But why is she always so cold to me? Why does she always have to act like that to me like I'm some hostile vermin that infects an entire Metro station? I'll probably never know._

_I've been having these weird sensations in my body. It feels like that my arms will be ripped off but at the same time it doesn't. Probably Khan will know what's going on with me, he was always a weird friend to have around, but nonetheless a friend._

_Initiation is in a few days. I must be prepared for what is to come._

* * *

A figure ran down the darkened Emerald Forest as his breathing became frantic and fearful. He was clad in charcoal black military clothing and body armour with his helmet visor off his head so he could breath in more air. A grey armband was on his left arm with a three armed swastika adorned on it. "Shit, shit... I have to keep running... can't let it get to me," the man panted as he continued to run.

He kept on running until his foot was caught on a tree root making him fly forward and land face first into the grass and his head smashing into a tree. He groaned in pain as he clutched his head and turned onto his back. "Ahhh fuck! Why did I have to be separated from Hans and Kurik at a time like this?!" he shouted. "I'd rather fight the Reds who came here with us rather than working together with them. It sickens me!"

Branches started to break making the man look up with dazed eyes making grab for his Kalash and aim it in front of him. He took out the magazine and inspected it before placing it back in with a soft click. Growling became audible and louder as he trembled with fear. An Ursa Major came out of the bushes with it's blood red eyes targeting it's next victim. "No, stay back!" the man shouted as he aimed his Kalash at the Ursa.

The Ursa Major let out a blood curdling roar as it ran towards the man. The man started to shout as he unloaded his rounds into the Ursa's face and sides but seemed to do little to no effect on it as it continued it's charge on him. "For the Fourth Reich!" he shouted as he kept on shooting. His assault rifle soon made a clicking noise making him pale for his fate.

The Ursa Major jumped for the man and had it's jaws wrap around the man's neck. The man started to scream in enormous pain as he tried to take out his knife to stab it in the head. It tightened it's hold on him and ripped a huge portion of his neck off. The man shrieked in pain with sputtering as blood oozed out of his throat. The Ursa Major then swiped it's claws at his chest without mercy as the frantic cries of the man grew louder and louder before they became silent with the sounds of crunching and ripping went through out the night.

* * *

**Guess who's here now asides Artyom? As always, hope you like and and review.**

**A poll is posted for who should our Ranger be paired with. The choice is in your hands people.**


	6. Chapter 6: Ranger in Initiation

Chapter 6

**A/N: Please read the note at the end of the chapter. Thanks**

**Poll and Review count for the pairing**

**Velvet: 9**

**Weiss: 2**

**Harem: 4**

**Ruby: 1**

**Polls still up/ You can still vote for whom you like.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing here but my words.**

* * *

_Tomorrow is my initiation. I'm going to be thrown out there to those things that are similar to the mutants back in the Metro. I remember fighting that huge abomination back in the swamps on the surface. I was able to kill it but with the help of the Dark One. I have my doubts that I may not survive this, but in my heart I know that I'll die fighting and Weiss will be rid of me._

_I don't know why, but I miss playing my guitar. I miss the feeling of my fingers gliding across the strings and pulling them, making them let out a soothing strum each time. I wonder if they have any here._

_My headaches are getting more passive. I feel them but at the same time I don't feel any pain. It is very strange. I yet don't know the reason why, but I'm glad they're passing._

_I've just been having a weird sensation in me. My gut is telling me something will happen. Never my gut has led me astray back in the Metro, I won't ignore it here. But it tells me I'm not alone._

* * *

_Beacon Workshop, morning, two hours before initiation..._

Artyom was once again in the workshop of the academy, having a small rundown on his weapons and his ammo count. Apparently he has run low on ammo on his guns. Even though it has been a long time since the Ranger's have used his weapons, asides when he used the now discarded knife which more of a memento of his former home, his bullets were critically low. Bullets back in the Metro were very hard to attain, moreover actually acquiring items alone. Thankfully, Beacon had an ammunition depot which Artyom gladly, and literally, jumped into, shocking more than a few students.

He quickly ran diagnostics on his Kalash, pulling back the bolt of the rifle back and letting it go before inspecting the magazine holder and the barrel of it. "Everything seems to in order for the Kalash, just like the rest of my guns. My machete is very sharp. And when I say sharp, I mean _sharp_. This blade can cut through concrete with ease," he talked to himself before hefting the rifle to his back along with his other guns and making sure the sheath of the machete was secure on his left side. He cracked the bones in his neck and popped his knuckles. "Better get something in my stomach before heading out. I remember Dimah being a slacker because her barely ate."

Dimah was a young and new Polis Ranger like Artyom. But the sad thing was as he was training, he cut out the daily meals for training. He said, "If we fight, then there will be more food when we help people." He almost starved to death on the battle for D6 before Artyom initiated the explosives. He was one of the handful of Rangers that died in combat against the Nazis and Reds. Artyom wished he could've perished with them and died along side his fellow comrades. But instead, the young Dark One gave him another chance at life. Who would throw that chance away?

He looked out the window's of the workshop and looked into the bright blue sky that he would go underneath for initiation. Grabbing his helmet off the table and securing it to his head, he stood up and walked towards the entrance of the workshop and walked down the hallway with his eyes blinking to full awareness. "I will prevail... I will prevail..." he whispered to himself as he made way to the cafeteria.

* * *

_Team RWBY, a few minutes after Artyom left the cafeteria..._

Ruby fidgeted nervously in her seat as she stared down at her plate. Her eyes darted to the clock and back to the windows which we facing the cliffs dead on before going back to her plate. She was concerned about Artyom. Even though she was a social dork herself, he was her teammate and he was thrown into a world so different from his. He had no Aura nor Semblance which proves to be very difficult to combat Grimm without. It was hard enough to fight the creatures with those two vital skills, what would Artyom do without them?"Rubes, you okay there?" Yang said to her across the table.

Ruby's head quickly turned to look at Yang and she smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I'm fine. No need to worry about me," she said nervously to her.

Yang frowned slightly at the younger. She was so proud that her little sister was their team leader, but one of the responsibilities of being a leader was to look after your men. "Ruby, there's no need to worry about Artyom. The guy's already a badass with a knife and a gun. I think he can hold his own out there in initiation."

"But I'm worried that something horrible will happen to him. Like, he has no Aura, no Semblance. What's gonna happen if he's outnumbered out there? We won't be there to help him," Ruby said which sounded more like a whisper.

Weiss crossed her arms and scoffed. "We'll just see for ourselves if he has the skills to be part of Beacon."

Blake grew irritated everyday to the heiress ever since Artyom joined their team. She has always said things behind the Ranger's back and always gave him negative feedback. And he hasn't been through initiation yet! "Weiss, you should really give Artyom a chance. He hasn't been through initiation yet and you're already given him negative comments."

"It's because Prof. Ozpin has admitted a total stranger into Beacon. He doesn't even know what the use of Dust is. He doesn't even know what Dust is!" Weiss replied back as she ate away at her oatmeal.

"Weiss, you gave me and Blake a chance. You even gave my sister a chance. But why not Artyom? Even though he hasn't been taking classes yet, I can already tell he's a nice guy. He's just been through a lot," Ruby explained to her partner.

"C'mon, Princess, you gotta give our badass a shot here," Yang said. "We were total strangers to when we came to Beacon."

Weiss placed her spoon down and faced her teammates with an annoyed expression. "Total strangers who where born in Remnant, not from some made up apocalyptic setting to it."

Ruby just placed a hand underneath her chin and sighed sadly. "Please be safe Artyom."

* * *

_Beacon Cliffs..._

Artyom was standing beside a Bullhead with Ozpin and Glynda as the sun rose up brightly. Artyom recalled seeing the sun when he was very little. Seeing the clouds soar across the limitless sky was a wonder to him, even now since he was holed up in Exhibition Station and the entire Metro his entire life, with only a few trips to the surface for important reasons.

"Mr. Mirotvorets, since you don't have an Aura or Semblance, giving yo a lift to the bottom of the cliff should suffice to begin your initiation," Ozpin explained to him.

Artyom nodded in agreement to the headmaster. Shortly after creating his new firearms days prior to now, he met up with Pyrrha of team JNPR. Long story short for him, he was told all about what an Aura and Semblance was, and he knew he didn't have either. Yet, he was equipped with his wits, knowledge, observation and planning, he survived worse back in Moscow. "I agree, Prof. Ozpin," he said to him.

Ozpin nodded before pointing north of the Emerald Forest. "When you land, you'll be in the safe zone of the academy. As you venture out further into the forest, you will encounter resistance. Don't hesitate to destroy whatever lies in your path to the temple up north or you will die. Now, once you've reached the temple, I want you to grab an artifact and proceed back to the academy as soon as possible," Ozpin explained to the Ranger.

"Understood, sir," Artyom said.

"Good. Now, enter the Bullhead and the pilot will take you down to the forest," Ozpin said to him. Artyom nodded and stepped on the Bullhead. "You will be graded for this, Mr. Mirotvorets. I suggest you move fast and kill quick," Ozpin said.

Artyom pulled his goggles down and fixed the helmet on to his head. "Good... because that's what I do best," he replied before the doors closed, separating the Ranger from the outside. _"I do it the best because it's all I know," _he thought sadly before taking in a deep breath.

The Bullhead's engines roared to life and the pilot did a couple tests on the wings of the vehicle to see if all was operational. The Bullhead slowly lifted off the ground and floated into the sky at least ten feet before flying off into the forest.

Ozpin nodded as he watched the aircraft slowly descended towards the forest floor. He was impressed by the initiates who've done the initiation early in the year and their skills in the field. But he wanted to see first hand on how the Ranger dealt with numerous scenarios that ever change in the battlefield. Seeing how he killed his first Beowolf in Forever Falls and dealing with Cardin pointed all to a single phrase; A Trained Killer. While it's important to kill Grimm without remorse, Ozpin thought in the back of his head that he should be given non-lethal combat training when he would spar against other people. All he hoped for was that Artyom was willing to change some of his fighting style to fit in the academy, or people will start saying that he has allowed a murderer inside a school built to maintain peace and teach it's students it's principles.

"Good luck, Artyom," he whispered to himself.

* * *

_Emerald Forest, forest floor..._

The Bullhead landed nearby the cliffs by the ruins where teams RWBY and JNPR fought the Deathstalker and Nevermore months prior. The doors opened making the sunlight flood into the dull lighted area of the cargo area/passenger area. Artyom covered his eyes with his hand from the blistering light of the sun. He stepped off the vehicle and looked around him. "Good luck, kid! You're gonna need it!" the pilot shouted to him before lifting off again, leaving the Ranger alone.

Artyom nodded to himself before slinging his Shambler shotgun into his hands. He rotated the shotgun shells near the trigger of the firearm before doing a fast march into the forest. "He said north of the forest. If I keep going on my pace, I can get there before the sun should be overhead."

Artyom walked through the forest with the shotgun near his face, looking beside him and occasional behind him as he made his way. Last time he didn't have a gun ready with him, he found himself imprisoned by a group of bandits while making his way to Polis after Hunter asked him if he never came back to Exhibition. His breath was silent in small gulps of air, keeping his senses trained. He was then hit with another headache. He gritted his teeth in irritation of the familiar pulsing. "Just ignore it. It'll go away."

His ears twitched when he heard movement. The Ranger's eyes darted to his right from where the sound originated from. He trained his gunsight's to the bushes to his right as he still continued to walk. His ears twitched again when he heard growling. He turned around and was met by two Beowolfs. Their blood red eyes stared holes into Artyom who moved his gun's aim at them. He held onto the undergrip he installed in front of the shells as he stared down at them. _"First contact. Let's see how it goes." _

One of them just blindly charged into the Ranger. Artyom raised his Shamble slightly upwards and waited for it to get closer. It lunged for him and he squeezed on the trigger of the shotgun. A loud crack went off as the shell was shot out through the barrel. The pellets came flying out and shot straight into the Beowolf's face, tearing through the bone plating into the the critical points of the head, turning the brain and muscle to shreds. It fell down with a thud with the body rolling away. Artyom yelled as he ran himself into the other Beowolf and tackled it to the ground. It lashed it's teeth at him and opened it's mouth to bite his head off. What it did not expect to find in it's mouth was the Ranger's shotgun being shoved into it. Artyom pulled the trigger twice making the flesh and meat of it fly out of it's mouth with the smoking shells flying out of the shotgun. He removed the Shambler out of the mouth and took out three shells from one of his ammo pouches and placed them in the revolving chamber. "Is that all they got?" he asked himself before turning around to resume his advance to the temple.

* * *

_Half an hour into initiation..._

Artyom swore that he has walked at least the length it took to get from Exhibition to Polis back in the Metro. He knew that he has traveled many long distances in-between stations and the surface by foot, a man needs a break and breather. No one can keep going unless they have a good rest and some food filled up in their belly. He hasn't met any other Grimm resistance since those two Beowolves. It has been heard of that a Ranger back in the Metro is even feared by the mutants. Artyom never really believed in that, but when he was beside veteran Rangers, like Hunter or Miller, they emitted an aura of respect and demanding around them like it repelled Nosalis packs away from them.

Artyom then felt a weird sensation in his chest and head. These sensations usually came after he had his headaches after they passed, after about ten minutes to an hour after it has ceased. These sensations were very familiar, like when the Dark One helped him fight against the mutant bear in the botanical gardens. His vision blurred into darkness but was still able to see clearly at the same time. He does remember what the young Dark One showed him back on the train that he was given a clear connection to them when he was a kid from a whole different Dark One. He never thought about it but it would come back to him at times; _if he had a clear connection to the Dark Ones, does he have a connection to their abilities? _He wasn't for one to think about that sorta stuff. His friend Khan, a very mysterious man who seems to know about every single weird phenomenon that goes in in the Metro, he would either answer or try his best to answer his questions that seem to out of the ordinary.

A foul smell entered his nostrils. A scent he's all to acquainted with since he has smelled so much through out his life. It was the smell of a body rotting and falling into pieces. Artyom decided to follow the scent. He knew that he was being watched by the staff of Beacon, and most likely the students, but sometimes in order to get to your destination, you need to take detours.

When he reached the source of the odour, he couldn't believe his eyes. Leaning on a tree, moreover mangled on it, was a man with his chest ripped wide open and part of his neck missing. His left arm was chewed to the bone as well his right leg up to the knee. Dried up patches of blood surrounded him, ON him and the tree. What was even more brain damaging was his uniform, or what was left of it. It was pitch black as the shadows of the Metro. The helmet was still affixed to his head with an "R" stamped to both sides. There was a white armband wrapped around his right arm which wanted to make the Ranger hurl his eyes out. It was a three armed swastika in blood red with patches of dried blood on it. Artyom grabbed the armband and ripped it off for a closer look. "My God. Please don't tell me..." he whispered to himself holding the patch of cloth in his hand. He fought hard against them and thought his life would be free from them when he came here. He guessed that he was wrong. "But I swear I'll kill every single one of them if they want to destroy such a peaceful place. The Fourth Reich won't be so triumphant like they were back in D6."

A shine caught his eyes. He looked to the left of the fallen Nazi and a satisfied grin plastered to his face. He picked up the weapon and inspected it. He pulled the bolt back of it and smiled when it was still pulling back smoothly. "I haven't seen a Kalash 2012 since I've left the outpost on the surface," he said as he checked the magazine inserted in it. He slid it off the top of the assault rifle and inspected it and was in awe at the condition it was in. He slotted it back in and slung his old Kalash off his back. "Sorry, my friend, but you will be remembered," he said as he dropped the Kalash to the ground before slinging the the new Kalash to his back. He went down to the fallen Nazi and checked if he had anything else on him. To his satisfaction, he found four more clips for his Kalash and a couple pipe bombs. He was glad he still had his bullet lighter or lighting the fuse on the pipe bomb would've been hell.

But to his dismay, he heard a more sinister growling behind him. Just as he turned around, he was pounced on by an Ursa Major. "Oh shit!" he shouted as he fell to the ground. He tried to reach for his machete but his arms were pinned down by the Grimm as it salivated over it's trapped prey. _"No, not now... not after going through hell more than twice... but... I guess this is it...I just want to get to the temple..."_ He closed his eyes and awaited for his fate.

* * *

_With team RWBY, Grimm studies..._

Ruby was panicking. No, she was panicking into the next level with her shouts and screams. "Artyom!" she shouted at the screen as showed that the Ursa Major pinned the Ranger to the ground. She was jumping on her seat as Artyom struggled to get his arms out until he relaxed himself and closed his eyes.

Port was surprised by the choice the Ranger made. He has seen the footage of Artyom back in Forever Falls and against Cardin and was fairly impressed. But seeing how he was giving up, it shocked him.

Yang and Blake were holding their hands tight together as the Ranger accepted his fate. Blake was literally clinging on to her girlfriend as they both watched what was unfolding in front of them. Yang shot Weiss a glare with fiery red eyes. "Are you happy now, Princess?! Are you happy what you've said about Artyom?! He's about to get eaten right in front of us!" the brawler shouted at the heiress.

Weiss wanted to say something, but her pride stood in her way keeping her mouth shut. She was just surprised to see that a total stranger was accepted into Beacon. She didn't know why she thought so negatively about the Russian or why she commented such harsh comments behind his back. She just regretted her words she used against him. And now, it seems like she'll never get her chance to apologize.

Velvet was covering her mouth as she watched the Ursa Major lean down and

Then, something unthinkable happened. Just before the Ursa Major was about to bite his head off, he was gone. He just vanished into thin air. Just _poof_, and he was gone like the gentle breeze. The students gasped in both horror and surprise when they saw that. Team RWBY was utterly silent. Seeing how their teammate has done that has made their brains shutdown.

What did Artyom just do?

* * *

Artyom didn't feel pain. He noticed that he also didn't feel the weight of the Ursa Major on his body. Hoping that he won't regret his choice, he opened his eyes. "Holy-! What the-?!" he said in complete shock. The Ursa Major wasn't on top of him. Hell, he wasn't in the same location anymore. He sat up quickly with his breathing becoming more faster and faster as he tried comprehend on what just happened. "Holy shit! What the hell just fucking happened?!" he sputtered out in fear. He felt his body tingle and felt like it was going to be ripped apart. He lifted his hands to his face and turned them into fists. "What is happening to me? What is going on?"

He turned his head around and blew a sigh of relief. He was at the temple Ozpin told him about as well showed an image of so the Ranger could find it. He stood up shakily and stumbled over to the temple. His legs wobbled from the complete shock of what he had. He started to feel dizzy and placed his hand on his forehead. He was then met by something else more frightening. His vision darkened again, like when the young Dark One did but without it's help. He shook his head trying to keep his head in one place. He placed both hands on the sides of his head and was speaking fast in confusion. "What is going on?!" he shouted as he leaned on a wall. His breathing became more frantic and panicked as he squeezed his head harder. He then heard something. It was a voice. But it was distorted. Artyom noted that it wasn't entering his ears, but moreover, in his own head.

"_Where are we supposed to go on from here?" _a voice said in confusion.

"_Shut up, you commie shit! But we have nowhere else to go but that building way over there," _another said, clearly irritated by the other voice.

"_Attention you two! We won't reach that place if you two ladies keep bickering to each other," _a voice said with authority in his tone.

"_My friend, you should take it easy on them. We're in a totally new place where we have no knowledge of," _a voice said calmly.

Artyom shook his head once more and closed his eyes to calm down. "Just calm down. Calm down... just relax..." he said, trying to sooth himself. He then heard footsteps on the stone ground. He opened his eyes and was even more confused when the darkness vanished from his sight. Ignoring that last part, he unholstered his revolver and took cover behind the stone wall. He rolled the chamber around before taking in a deep breath. He then popped out of his cover and aimed his revolver to whoever it was. His eyes widened when he saw who it was.

"Artyom?" the four figures said in surprise.

Notably the first person Artyom saw was none other than his ex-comrade, Pavel, in a much more younger version like Artyom, just like the others.

* * *

**So, Artyom isn't alone. He isn't the only Metro dweller in Remnant, huh?**

**So, there will be other Metro dwellers here, especially the Fourth Reich and the Red line. All I need are some OC's to get them.**

**Note is that there will be only space for two other Polis Rangers here. Fourth Reich, Red Line and Hansa will vary.**

**OC format**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Appearance (clothing and looks):**

**Weapons:**

**Bio: (Nothing to long or fancy, just something simple)**


	7. Chapter 7: Ranger meets old Friends

Chapter 7

**A/N: There is a whole lot of OC's given to me. There's a good chance that all, if not most of them will be here in the story. But I won't have them appear quite yet for it's too early in story.**

**And the Polis Ranger slots is now three. It may change again in the future.**

**Poll results so far**

**Velvet: 25**

**Harem: 19**

**Weiss: 9**

**Penny: 3**

**Ruby: 1**

**None: 1**

**It'll still be up. Keep voting for who our Ranger will be paired with.**

* * *

_Beacon, Prof. Ports class..._

The students and staff were confused. This was supposed to be a simple initiation for the Ranger in their care. But now, four more people appeared in front of Artyom.

"What? Who are they?" Weiss asked herself as she looked closer at the screen. At this point, she was wondering if Artyom was _alone _or was he accompanied by others who he planed to keep secret.

Ruby looked closely at their choice of clothing and widened. They were pretty similar to Artyom's clothing. _"Wait, are they more of those people where Artyom came from?"_

_With Prof. Ozpin..._

"_This is... quite intriguing, Artyom has managed to reach the temple. He had some sort of metal episode due to him clutching his head in pain. Now this... this is interesting. I wonder how it'll go."_

All the while, Glynda was surprised like the students and staff. She was thinking the same thing as the heiress in regards of Artyom. "Prof. Ozpin, should we cancel the initiation?" she asked.

Ozpin raised his hand at her and focused his attention back at the screen. "No need, Glynda." He placed his hands together with a small smile growing on his lips. "If Mr. Mirotvorets is the man he is, he can manage."

* * *

_Pavel's POV..._

I can't believe it! Artyom is here! This is- no, my prayers have been heard by some unknown god! This is great! Now I don't need to be with these three idiots anymore, especially Khan, he creeps me out. Now me and Artyom can reconnect and be buddies again before I betrayed him to Red Line. I hope-

_**Whack!**_

_Third Person..._

Artyom stood back up straight after he delivered a right hook to Pavel's face sending him into the ground. He might've spared Pavel back at Red Square, but he was still Red Line and he was cautious of him. "Whoa, whoa whoa, hold on there, Artyom," Ulman ushered to him. Artyom looked up to see the other Ranger who had also had a younger look to him. Then to mind, they all have a younger look. Even Khan who now has a black beard instead of a grey one.

"But Uhlman, Pavel is a Red Line, he is our enemy," Artyom explained.

"That is what it was like back in the Metro. Now, wherever we are, Pavel here has told us about being hunted down by members of the Red Line, wanting to kill him," Miller interjected in.

Artyom looked at the leader of the Polis Rangers and was shocked. Back at D6, Miller's legs were blown off. But here he was, standing strongly to the Ranger's surprise. "Colonel Miller? But your legs, they were- nevermind., Pavel is with us now?"

"Seems like it for the time being. But I'll have him under my watch just incase if he does anything stupid," Miller answered back making Artyom relieved.

"What the hell was that for?!" the Communist exclaimed as he held his face from the sudden blow. He then felt a nudging on his head. He looked up to see Artyom with his hand extended out to get him back up.

"Listen, sorry about that. I didn't know you were real or not so I needed proof," Artyom explained to him. In the inside, it felt good punching Pavel in the face since he hasn't the chance to really. And every part of his body enjoyed it.

Pavel chuckled as he grabbed the hand and lifted himself up along with Artyom. "So by punching me in the face seemed to be a good idea?" he asked.

"In good reasons... yes," Artyom replied. He dusted Pavel off and patted his shoulder in terms of apology. Pavel nodded silently with a small smile on his face. "It's... actually pretty good seeing you four here," he said to the Metro Dwellers.

"I'm glad, I wanted to fight to the end but then D6 blew up," Ulman complained.

"Be glad you're alive, Ulman, that you're still breathing unlike the rest of your comrades," Khan butted in.

"No one asked for your opinion, Khan," Ulman retorted back at the mystical man. He remembered going through Polyanka station with Khan. It was something he wouldn't forget for a long time. They had to pass through that dreaded station in order to get to Polis in time for the conference. It was the least to say, mind boggling for the poor Soldier.

Artyom sighed. While of course they might've become younger, in some mysterious way, they still had their same personalities. Like him, they all knew how to hold their own since they lived in the Metro for most of their lives. "Are you guys okay? This place is pretty dangerous," Artyom stated.

"Heh, if you count those weird black animal things as Watchmen, it's not that hard," Ulman responded back hefting his Kalash over his shoulder. He then saw the rifle Artyom had secured to his back. "Wait a minute... you have a Kalash 2012 version? You're lucky," he muttered the last part.

Artyom chuckled before he went into the temple. "Just stay close to me guys. I've been here perhaps longer than you so I know my way around." The Ranger was glad that he isn't having those weird episodes like earlier. It was messing with his mind to much. Artyom remembered Ozpin saying that he could grab any chess piece- at first he didn't know why they were chess pieces but he chose not to question it. He was allowed to pick any chess piece and return to the cliffs as soon as possible. He just grabbed for a white king and stuffed it into his small sling bag.

"Why are you grabbing chess piece?" Pavel asked.

Artyom turned around to see the Communist leaning on one of the walls within the ruins of the temple. "It's a long story, Pavel," he replied before walking past him.

"Wait a minute," Pavel said as he grabbed his wrist. Artyom tensed up and looked back at Pavel. "I want to know... why?" he asked.

"What? Why you're here or something?"

"Well, yes, very much. But that's not on my mind right now. You know... sparring me back at Red Square... I've betrayed you, because it was my job... but despite all that... you let me live... why?" Pavel slowly told the Ranger.

Artyom was silent for a good moment. He didn't even know why he sparred Pavel from his demise. What he remembered was his heart telling him to save and let Pavel be during that moment. He just acted on that and did what he did. He placed his hand on the Communist's shoulder and gave him a small smile. "I couldn't let you die like that... it's not human... you're also a friend who helped me escape from the Nazis when we were captured," Artyom answered before leaving him behind a couple steps to let it fester in his mind.

Artyom was then stopped by Khan who placed his hand on his chest. "Artyom, are you okay?" he asked.

Artyom was confused at the Monk's question. "I'm fine I suppose," he replied.

"No, not like that, Artyom. I mean, how is your mind and soul?" Khan asked.

Artyom was take back by this question. He knew that Khan knew about him having a special connection to the Dark Ones without having his brains scrambled by them, to be the one to unite the two races and rebuild humanity. "I really don't know... I've just been having weird dreams and headaches."

He then felt Khan grab his arms. "Artyom, remember that you have a gift from the Dark Ones. Has anything happened to you asides from talking to them?"

Artyom didn't want to tell Khan anything yet. He knew he could trust Khan about his current situation, but he chose to remain quiet about it for the time being. Khan after all would be amazed, a bit too amazed at the revelation that Artyom will reveal in time.

"Artyom, I don't have a weapon," Pavel told the Ranger.

Artyom turned around and unholstered his revolver. "Use this then," he answered back to him as he tossed it before handing him some revolver bullets if he ran out of bullets.

Pavel caught it and observed it for a moment. "But I need a real weapon. I can't go on around where god damn place this is. Can you please give me your Shambler?"

"Then give it back if you don't want it. We can't all pitch in if you're lacking," Uhlman said to the Communist.

Artyom didn't want to tell Pavel this, but he still didn't trust him. After all, Pavel did betray him since it was his duty to the Red Line. Pavel just kept the revolver and sighed before holstering it. "I'll... hold on to it."

The Colonel nodded before hefting his AK-47 over his shoulder. "Okay, now that we're all reacquainted, let's get back to our first goal of finding civilization," Miller pointed out.

"Colonel, there is a place not too far from here. I can take you there," Artyom pointed out to his captain.

Miller strode over to Artyom and was surprised. "So, you know this place?" he asked.

"Well, not really. I retraced my steps from the cliffs of the place from here, sir. Once we get there, you can talk to the man in charge there. I can vouch for you... sir," Artyom responded.

Miller grinned and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Good work, Artyom. Anna would be proud that you can take care of yourself."

Artyom's heart just sank a bit when he heard her name. Of course, Anna was a bit of a jerk to him at the beginning, but they warmed up to each other as time went on by. When Anna saw him alive on the surface, she was content to know that he was doing well. And when they escaped the epidemic stricken station, they had their... intimate moment together. For good reasons. But now, Artyom feared the worse.

Artyom took in a deep breath and nodded at him. "Yes, sir." He hefted his Kalash into his hands and motioned his head to follow him. "We're moving out now. Be ready for anything," he threw out to them as he began walking back to the academy with the other Metro Dwellers following him without second thoughts.

Before they could make good progress on their fast march, they heard the screeching of a bird. Clearly a predatory bird on the hunt. "That's not good," Ulman said.

There was then the sudden breeze flying past them. Gulping, Pavel hesitantly looked up and his eyes widened. "Uh, guys..." he choked out pointing a finger into the sky.

Artyom looked at his finger before looking up and his face was drained of all colour. There was a Nevermore, a little more larger than the average ones, flying above them. "Holy shit."

"My vote is running away from that demon," Ulman interjected.

"I'm in for that," Pavel muttered shaking in his boots.

"For once, I agree with the Communist," Miller added.

Khan and Artyom just nodded silently before they started running as fast as they could away from the Nevermore.

* * *

_After much running..._

The five kept on running since their lives depended on it from life or death. That was one of the many reasons why they have survived so long back in the Metro; they ran when they knew they couldn't win in a fight. They reached the ruins that Artyom has been dropped off at earlier. But that's went Pavel stopped in place, wheezing deeply for oxygen like if he was on the irradiated surface of Moscow.

"S-Stop! We need a breather!" Pavel coughed out as he bent down with his hands being placed on his knees and sweat dripping off his chin.

Miller grabbed his arm and lifted him up. "If we rest, we'll die here."

The Communist pulled his arm away from him and glared at him. "We'll die if we don't get some rest! You expect us to climb up that damn cliff when we're low on energy? Well, I'm not!" Pavel argued completely ignoring a pack of Beowolves running after them.

Before Miller could get another word out, Artyom bumped him on the shoulder shouting, "Get to cover!" The Metro Dwellers looked up to see the Nevermore screeching at them before pulling it's wings back. It flicked the forward with razor sharp feathers flying for them. Without saying anything else, they ran fro cover, presumably the ruined stone fortifications nearby. They ran inside the decaying buildings and hid in them as they heard the feathers impact on the stone or whizzing past by.

A feather even struck past some of the stone nearby Pavel's face with Artyom across from him. The Ranger suppressed a laugh at the Communist's close demise who was freaking out at how close the feather was to his face. "How're gonna take that bitch down?!" Pavel shouted as he recovered from the recent strike of the feather.

"Why are you asking me?!" Artyom shouted back at him.

"It's because you're more of the smart one in these situations, Artyom!" Pavel yelled in response at him as he held the revolver in his hands.

The thudding of the feathers slowly ceased. Artyom leaned out of cover to see the Nevermore perched on one of the stone towers of the place. Also noticing the Beowolves rushing for them, he needed time to think of something and commence it.

But as soon as Artyom stepped out of the shelter, he was pinned down to the ground by one of the Beowolves. He tried to reach for his machete only for his hand to be pinned down by one of it's paws while using his other hand to keep it from ripping his face off. He knew he had this sudden new found ability of his, but it was so sudden, he doesn't know how to use it. Artyom was struggling to keep it back until a gunshot went off and the creature dropping dead on him. He looked back to see smoke coming out of the barrel of the revolver with Pavel's face in a stern expression. The Communist ran over to Artyom and lifted the Beowolf off from him as the Ranger crawled out from under it. Pavel helped him up and nodded. "Together," he said to Artyom.

Artyom grinned at him with a nod of his own and grasped tighter at his hand. "Together." Artyom then took out his Shambler and handed it over to the Communist. "If we're going to get out of this, we need you well armed." Pavel slowly grasped at the weapon before being pulled in. "But I swear, if you plan to backstab me in the back or anyone else here, I promise you, I won't hesitate to slit your throat on where you stand," he hissed at him.

Pavel gulped before nodding in understanding and took the shotgun. "What are you gonna do?"

"I'll come up with something. Until then, hold out with the rest. I'll take care of our bird problem," Artyom answered back quickly and began to run away from Pavel, not noticing his eye colour started to shift from his brown and blue combination to a more dulled grey and black colour.

Pavel sighed before blowing the brains out of a Beowolf that came to close to him with the Shambler. "Ah, the Artyom I always knew is still the same," he mumbled to himself and regrouped with the rest of the others.

Artyom didn't know why he just ran off. He would've just come up with a makeshift/improvised plan to dispatch of the Nevermore. Something in him just told him to run and he didn't it without hesitation. He looked around for anything useful or something to use that can give them an edge. _"What can I use There's nothing but rocks and fucking monsters out here to use." _

But if he had this special skill of his, he knew he was more stronger than the rest of his friends. Artyom knew it was suicidal. But he could take it head on if he played his cards right. He looked for anywhere that could prove useful to him. He then saw a tall tower ruin just a few meters away from him. Not as tall as the tower he climbed back at Moscow before destroying the Dark Ones hive, but it was tall nonetheless. "But how am I gonna get up there?" he wondered outloud.

He then remembered previously when he was somehow teleported away from the Ursa Major earlier. He knew that the Dark Ones are mentally strong enough to be able to stretch, to an extent, the fabric of reality. If he wanted to get up there, he would have to think hard. Very hard. Artyom closed his eyes and took in deep breaths. _"I want to get up on that tower," _he thought repeatedly over and over in his head. He opened his eyes and still saw he was still on the ground. "Take me up there for crying outloud!" he screamed. He blinked quickly and then realized he was on top of the tower. He let out a groan of annoyance. _"And then this happens." _

He held onto his Kalash 2012 rifle and stared down at the Nevermore circling around the ruins. He aimed at the Nevermore and placed his finger on the trigger. "Use the ammo wisely," he muttered before squeezing on the trigger. Bullets went flying out as the shells of the bullets were discharged out of the rifle, littering the ground near his feet as the bullets flew to the Nevermore. To his thoughts, the Nevermore set it's gaze upon him and screeched at him. He let go of his rifle with his left hand with the right still holding onto it. He thrusted his left hand to the Nevermore and gave it the middle finger. "Come here you filthy fucking, son of a bitch! I'm wide open!" he shouted at the top of his lungs at the Grimm.

It seemed to do the trick. It angled itself for him and flew for him. The Ranger pulled out his bullet lighter and a makeshift grenade from his bag. He flipped the top off the lighter and flicked it a couple times before a small flame came to life. He gripped hard on the grenade and stared down at the Nevermore as it came closer. It let out a loud screech with it's mouth wide open when it neared him. Artyom then lit the fuse on the grenade and threw it into his bag of grenades. Without second thoughts, jumped towards it. He landed on the beak of the Nevermore's still open mouth and held on to it with his other hand holding onto the bag. He threw it into the mouth. It flew near another tower and he jumped for it. His hands gripped at the edge of the tower and he lost grip on his left. He let out a grunt and threw his hand back up and pulled himself up. He stood up and looked at the Nevermore for a few seconds before he heard something that was music to his ears.

The belly of the Nevermore was blown right off from the combined collection of grenades in it's stomach. It let out a pain scream before it lost feeling to it's wings and slowly plummeted to the ground. A loud crash was heard when it made contact with the ground. Artyom let out a satisfied sigh and sat down with his legs dangling over the ledge. "That was something," he mumbled out, taking the words out of a certain blond brawler.

* * *

_Later..._

Ozpin was standing at the cliffs of the academy. The Bullhead came in view and slowly flew down to the academy. It gently set itself on the ground beside the headmaster who was undaunted by the sudden wind and sound it created. The doors soon opened with five figures standing in it. "Very unpredictable, Mr. Mirotvorets," Ozpin stated to the Ranger.

Artyom stepped out of the Bullhead with a chuckle accompanying him with the chess piece in hand. "Well, I couldn't let that thing eat me and my friends," he answered while tossing Ozpin the white King who caught it.

"Artyom, we flew in the sky like that son of a bitch," Pavel remarked as he looked at the Bullhead in awe like the rest of the Metro Dwellers, not including Miller or Khan.

Artyom sighed and looked at Ozpin. "I-If you let me explain, I'd like to say they're w-with me," Artyom instantly told the headmaster.

Ozpin leaned slightly to the side and looked at the other figures who were just standing in the Bullhead. He looked back at Artyom. "Are these some of the men you told me not so long ago?" he asked.

"Da, these are my comrades," Artyom replied.

Ozpin looked at them one last time for a moment and looked at Artyom. "Get some rest Artyom, I'll let you know about you friends." He then saw Ulman with a bleeding arm and a paled skin tone to him. "We'll make sure you injured friend is taken care of."

Artyom nodded before heading off back in the academy. All the while, Miller was just confused at what just happened with Khan smiling to himself. _"He has grown a lot since I last saw him," _the Monk thought.


	8. Chapter 8: Reunion of the Metro Dwellers

Chapter 8

**A/N: After so long, this has been updated once again. It lives! And for you guys, a good long chapter for a return to this story.**

**Ahem**

**But yeah, sorry about the wait you guys. But it's back and I'll be writing more with my partner.**

**You've contributed a lot to the poll on pairings. Lotsa Harem, a bit too much I'll just say. Sadly, not number one. Sorry to those who voted Harem.**

**If you're wondering why this is different from my writing style is because it was written by my partner since I was stuck on how to write it. After many months of discussing and stuff, it has beared fruit.**

**Forgive me if there is any misspelling, I did my best to correct.**

**But don't keep me from you reading. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Beacon Academy Grounds..._

As Artyom made his way back to his dorm for a little bed rest, he couldn't stop thinking about the events that have happened today. Not only are some of his friends from the Metro are here on this world, vanishing from thin air from when the Ursa Major's pinned him down and suddenly appearing at the temple, same thing happened with the fight with the Nevermore...but the dead Reich soldier, now that was clawing at his mid. Questions kept coming up in his head, such as; How did he get here? How long has he been on this world? But the worst one that came up... Is he alone?

While making his way through Beacon back to his dorm, Artyom did his best to avoid any students that either saw or heard about his initiation. He didn't want people asking him questions, especially if they ask about the Reich soldier, he didn't wont to tell people that there is a certain kind of group that are bent on eradicating any mutants or subhumans, especially Faunus. Luckily, no students came up to him with questions about his initiation.

As Artyom stood in front of his dorm room door, he hesitated, a thought ran through his mind. 'What will I tell them if they begin asking me about my friends and the dead Reich soldier?' After a long wait, still deciding weather or not to tell them or ask them to leave it be, he opened the door to his dorm, only to meet with darkness. The entire dorm was dark, the lights were off and the only window was covered by its curtain. The only thing that emitted light was the open door way. To most people, you were blinded by darkness and take a bit to adjust, but years of living the the Metro has made Artyom's eyes adjust to it at a faster pace. He found the switch for the lights, he covered his eyes since he wasn't yet used to the sudden brightness of lights yet. Most stations in the Metro has poor lighting such as his home station Exhibition. When he first arrived at Polis, Ulman handed him some sunglasses to protect his eyes from Polis's well lit station when he first arrived. Luckily, during his week here in this new world his eyes got used to the well lit areas but not the sudden brightness. When he flicked the switch he was meet with something he didn't expect.

"Welcome to Beacon Artyom!" A mass of voices said aloud. He recognized them as his friends, but the surprise didn't stop him from his built in instincts, years of living in the Metro had it that surprises could be the last thing in your life.  
Artyom nearly reached for his Kalash 2012 when he mentally reminded himself for the umpteenth time that he wasn't in the Metro. With his built in instincts gone, Artyom looked around the room to see all of Team RWBY, JNPR and that Faunus girl Velvet, all gathered around. They were all holding a banner that read. "Welcome to Beacon Artyom!" By the looks of it, it was rushed.

"This is all for me?" He asked.

"Of course Artyom, we wanted to officially welcome you to Beacon and Team RWBY." Said Ruby. Artyom couldn't help but smile at his 'new' leader.

"I a-a-appreciate this a lot. Thank you." He said smiling back.

Yang was about to say something when she had a look at Artyom's Ranger uniform. It had a few claw marks from when the Ursa pinned him down and from various Beowolfs. Her Faunus girlfriend Blake even noticed a bit of blood.

"Artyom, are you okay? You appear to be bleeding," Stated Blake. The rest looked at Artyom and they too noticed the slight blood coming from the wounds.

Artyom looked himself over and shrugged. "I've had worse. I mean, I was c-clawed at, nearly eaten, shot and all lot more." It wasn't a lie, he did endured worse. He had been clawed at by Nosalises, Lurkers and Watchmen, nearly had his eardrums busted by a Winged Nosalis, grabbed by a Demon, almost eaten by a Shrimp and Demon, been shot at and copped a bullet or two, almost went insane, went up against a Rhino Nosalis, Queen Shrimp and a mother Bear, nearly died from a virus and a hell of a lot more. He's used to all of this that he can shrug wounds off like they were nothing.

"But, your bleeding, shouldn't you get that checked out?" Weiss suggested. Before, she wouldn't care that he was bleeding, but after seeing his near death, Weiss decided to treat Artyom with more respect and apologize for the negative comments. But once the time is right though.

But Weiss' suggestion didn't change Artyom's mind. "No need, a little be rest s-should do me. plus I still have some Med-kits left." Upon saying that he sat down on the couch and reached into one of the pouches on his Ranger uniform and pulled out a bright orange case and opened it. He took out what appeared to be a needle of some kind with a capsule covering it, on the top had some type of squeezable liquid. Artyom pulled of the capsule and removed the glove on his left hand and rolled up his sleeve. He then inserted the needle in into his wrist and squeezed the liquid into his body. Letting a sigh of relief as the morphine and whatever else was in those Med-kits began flowing throughout his body and his wounds starting to heal. The others were a bit confused as to what Artyom just injected himself with.

"Um, what did you inject yourself with?" Asked Jaune.

"S-slandered issue Med-kits...they have morphine in them and, whoa...some other things..." Artyom had never felt this relaxed after taking a Med-kit, sure it had morphine in it but with the constant adrenaline rush during combat made the morphine had no affect on him at all. But since he wasn't in combat, the morphine and what other drugs that was in it made him feel more relaxed than ever...and high of course, but the adrenaline in his body should get rid of that side effect faster once it kicks in.

"Are you feeling alright Artyom? You look a little bit...relaxed," Said Pyrrha.

"I-i'm fine...Pyrrha, it's just...the morphine...whoa...the adrenaline should be kicking in to...remove it. There we go." With the adrenaline kicking in, the relaxing effects of the morphine began to fade away and he was back to his normal sense. "So...I take it that you all want some a-answers?"

For a second they didn't know what he meant, especially Velvet. But they all remembered seeing the dead Reich soldier, him vanishing in thin air and appearing at the temple and the ruined tower and seeing more people like him. They both decided that it was best to get some proper answers. Even though he told them about the Metro, he never really told them everything. He thought it was for the best not to tell them the horrors and dangers that he faced during his journey.

Ren talked first. "Who was that guy you found? the dead one I mean, by the sounds of it, you didn't sound happy or sad, but angry."

_"Well Artyom, you can't hold out on them anymore."_

He took a deep breath and took a second to think about what to say. "T-that man was...a m-member of the Fourth Reich. And what I said was that I promised that if they ever try to destroy such a b-b-beautiful world... I would make them pay." Artyom said that last bit with anger and hate. He never like the Fourth Reich, ever since the escape from one of their stalags. He saw their brutality and cruelty to those who are deemed a mutant to them. He noticed that everyone besides Velvet, who had a look of confusion while the others had a shocked expression on them.

When Artyom told them about his world, he told them about the factions of the Metro. The Red Line, who sought to survive was by returning the whole Metro to their historic Communist ideals, and they were willing to eliminate anyone who stood in their way. The Reich were all fanatics who believed that the only way to survive was purge the Metro of anyone wasn't a "pure" Russian or showed any signs of mutation. When he told them about the Fourth Reich, he did leave out some details, such as their brutality against those who are deemed as mutants. He only told them that they had the best and well trained and equipped military of the Metro and they were a little strict on who stays at their stations. He thought it was best not to scare them.

"A-are you sure Artyom?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, Ruby, I'm sure of it." He responded. "And if they are here. God knows how many there are and what if the Fourth Reich aren't alone. The Red Line was also at D6 too, so they could be here too." Upon also mentioning the Red Line, everyone had a look of worry.

Before anyone else could speak, Ruby's Scroll went of. She took it out of her pocket and read the contents. "Hey I just got a message from Prof. Ozpin.

"What's it say sis?" Asked Yang.

"It says, Dear Ms. Rose and Mr. Arc, please head to the Medical Ward in room 5-B for an announcement. Bring the rest of your teams and Artyom along with you."

Yang clapped her hands together. "Well let's head there then before anything else pops up to ruin the mood." And with that, they all made their way out.

"I'll c-catch up soon. I just need to put away my things," Artyom called out, and now he was the only one.

Well, almost.

_"At least their worry's are gone."_ Though Artyom. While everyone else left the dorm to the Medical Ward, Artyom stayed behind to put on his glove and quickly put away his weapons. As he went to get his Kalash 2012 he was approached by Velvet who held the Pre-War Assault rifle in both her hands. "Ah, Vevlet. I didn't know you were still here." Velvet just looked away shyly from him. "Hey, what's wrong?"

This time she looked back at him but with the same shy expression on her face. "I-It's nothing. I'ts just...why did you take this gun from that body? Did you know him?"

_"Shit, well Artyom, she was bound to find out. No holding back on her too."_

"No, I didn't know him. But I do know where is from." Artyom took a deep breath. "He is from my world." Those last words caused Velvet to raise an eyebrow and show an confused face.

"From your world? what are you talking about?"

"I...I'm not from here. Not from any K-kingdom or anywhere else. I'm from a whole d-different world. And that body was from the same place as me...I don't know him personally."

"And what of those other four?"

"They are from the same place, don't worry. they're friends of mine."

"And what about the body? Do you at least know who or what he is at least?"

"He... He is part of a f-faction from my world. They are c-called the Fourth Reich... They aren't nice people and we'll leave it at that."

"How did you get even get here if you're from another world?"

"My c-comrades, well, except for Pavel, were holding out in our home base called D6. The Fourth Reich and another faction c-called the Red Line, all of which were fighting for control of D6, and the Metro." A look of regret and sadness appeared on Artyom's face. "W-We... We couldn't hold them back... In the end, I sacrificed myself... And everyone else by d-detonating D6, taking out a n-number of them and preventing them from getting their hands on deadly bio-weapons to control the Metro... And harm others."

Velvet was wide eyed. He sacrificed his life to save his home and everyone else. But how did he end up here? And why did he refer the Metro as his home? "B-But, if you sacrificed your life, how did you end up here?"

"I...I was given a s-second chance by the Little Dark One. He o-offered me a second chance in life and I took it, although he did mention I would be sent somewhere e-else. And now I'm here. But it looks like I'm not the only one."

Velvet was even more surprised. Artyom was given a second chance for an heroic act and sent here. But who were the Fourth Reich and Red Line? How much of a threat they could be if they are here? Why was the Metro so important and what was D6? Better yet, who is the Little Dark One?

Artyom seemed to know what she was about to sat and immediately spoke. "I know you're going to ask me more q-questions but I s-should be going. You're welcome to come and meet my friends if you'd like? Plus, I don't know were to go," He said while he let out a sly smile and moved his right hand through his black, messy and unkempt hair.

As much as Velvet wanted to continue asking him questions, he was needed somewhere else and maybe meeting his friends wouldn't be so bad, she didn't have anything planned right now. "Okay, I'll leave the questions for the time being. And I would like to meet your friends." She grabbed one of her rabbit ears and gently rubbed nervously.

_"She looks cute when she does that...wait, did I just thought that she looked cute?"_

"Y-You don't think they would have a problem with me being... A Faunus?"

Snapping Artyom out of his thoughts he said. "No, of course not, they're nice people, but I can't say they won't be surprised. Come on, we s-shouldn't keep them waiting any longer." And with that, the two made their way to Beacon's Medical Ward.

* * *

_Beacon Medical Ward..._

In one of the occupied rooms of Beacon's Medical Ward, was Ozpin, his associate and friend Glynda. They were all waiting for all of Team RWBY, JNPR and a specific Metro dweller to arrive to discuss about the arrival of Artyom's friends. The only reason why Team JNPR were arriving was because of their knowledge of Artyom's true origins. He sent out a text from his Scroll to Ruby's to make their way to the Medical Ward. Ozpin and Glynda were listening to the short stories that the Metro dwellers had to offer. He was keeping a close eye on Pavel after what Artyom told him what he had and nearly done, but eased a little knowing Artyom spared him for a reason, and punched him for a better reason.

"So you were hunted down and killed by your own faction because of a failed mission?" Asked Glynda. Pavel had been telling them how he had gotten to Remnant after Artyom spared his life. He looked a lot more different when Artyom encountered him in the Emerald Forest. He no longer had scars on his face and if one noticed, her had strands of brown hair coming out from his signature Tank Commander hat, which he still had on. He also looked like her lost a little weight on the face. He was still wearing the same outfit during his travels with Artyom. He also appeared to be the same age as Artyom.

"Da, the Red Line don't take failure as an option. After I woke up, I made my way to the nearest Red Line outpost, I gave them my report and boy they were not happy. They sentenced me to death! Straight to the fireing squad! So I ran! I ran until my lungs started to burn and I only managed to get out of Theater until they cornered me. The shot me in the leg so I would fall, and shot me in the head. The next thing I know I see the little Dark One and tells me that he could give me a second chance in life but at a cost of going somewhere else. So I accepted the offer and then blacked out. I woke up in some green forest and I saw these three near me. We managed to survive for a while by hiding out in a cave, we feed off on our remaining rations and later the local fruit. We came across those Grimm creatures that you mentioned but we only came across those Beowolfs and Ursas, They were pretty tough to take down, I'll give them that." While they were all settling in the room, Ozpin and Glynda gave them a quick explanation of the creatures that they were fighting.

"Tough! They were no were near as tough as the mutants back in the Metro." Boasted Ulman. Ulman looked a bit different too. His hair was more let loose and combed back. His brown eyes appeared to be more lighter. His small beard only appeared to be stubble and he looked like he was in his late twenties, twenty-five to say at least. He still wore his blue Ranger uniform.

After the four other Metro dweller's arrival to Beacon, Ulman was immediately taken to Beacon's Medical Ward due to an almost large claw marks on his right arm. He had lost a lot amount of blood and by the time they got him to the Medical Ward, he almost passed out. Luckily the nurses were able to seal the wounds with their aura and said that Ulman just needed some rest as he was still weak from the blood lose... But that didn't stop him from his jokes. The nurses said that he would be good by tomorrow but he may still be a bit weak however.

"Hell, if you were to put on of those Grimm against a Nosalis, the Nosalis would win. Or a Demon and an Ursa, now that is a fight I would pay to see!" Even with a large amount of blood loss, Ulman never stopped being himself.

"How about a Demon against those big-winged bastards Artyom killed?" Pavel suggested.

Khan, who was looking around the room staring at the medical equipment stated, "As much as I hate to admit it, I would like to see something like that. It would prove which of our worlds has the strongest beasts." And like every Metro dweller. Khan had a more younger appearance. His once white hair was now black in colour, his beard however remained the same. His brown eyes became more lighter too due to his younger age. He still wore his red long sleeved shirt, brown hooded leather jacket with white fur lined on the edges and his signature red bandanna. His also looked more younger as well, he was a little bit younger than Miller himself back in the Metro, now he was around about twenty-five or thirty.

Miller sighed. "Okay you two, that's enough. And Ulman, the nurse told you to take it easy." He then turned to Ozpin. "So I take it that Artyom has settled in well here?" Miller, who unlike Ulman who was thirty-one back in the Metro, was in his late fifties, now he looks looks around thirty-two. He was still wearing his navy blue camo Ranger uniform. His hair has gone from grey to a darker brown colour. His green eyes also too appeared more lighter due to his younger age. And the scars on the left side of his face were no longer there

Ozpin took a sip from his coffee. "Of course, he has already made some friends and is a member of Team RWBY."

"Who is Team RWBY?" Asked Pavel.

Ozpin took another sip from his mug. "You will meet them soon enough, along with Team JNPR." And right on cue, both members of Team RWBY and JNPR arrived. "Ah, Ms. Rose, Mr. Arc. Glad you and both of you and the rest of your teams could make it." He then noticed a certain Metro dweller missing from Ruby's team. "Ms. Rose, where is Artyom?" Upon that, all of Team RWBY and JNPR both noticed that Artyom wasn't with them.

"He said that he wasn't going to take long to put away his gear, maybe he got lost!" Said Ruby in an panicked state.

"Relax Ruby, I'm pretty sure Velvet was with him, she could be guiding him right now," Said Jaune, while also trying to calm Ruby down, which it did.

Ozpin took another sip from his mug. "Well, while we wait for Artyom, I think introductions would be a good start for you both to know each other." Upon that, Miller, Khan, Ulman and Pavel began their introductions to both Team RWBY and JNPR.

"I am Colonel Miller, of the Spartan Order, or Rangers if you prefer." Miller said.

"I am Khan Aitmatov." Said Khan.

"I'm Ulman." Said Ulman.

"And I am Pavel Igorevich Morozov, former Red Line Major." Said Pavel. Upon stating that the others glared daggers at him but stopped after realizing why Artyom spared him. Pavel didn't notice the glares however.

And now it was Team RWBY and JNPR to introduce themselves. Ruby was the first and she also introduced her team as well.

"I'm Ruby Rose, team leader of Team RWBY." She then gestured towards Weiss, Blake and Yang. "This is Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and my sister Yang." They other three members of Team RWBY waved and said hello.

"You two don't look like sisters." Said Pavel.

"I know, were actually half-sisters." Replied Ruby.

"So you're the team that Artyom is with?" Asked Miller.

"Yep he sure is and he is a great friend and member." Ruby said with a smile. Both the four Metro dwellers had to admit. Artyom was lucky to be in a team full of girls.

"Forgive more for asking Ms. Rose but how old are you exactly? You look a bit shorter than the others." Asked Khan.

"I'm fifteen, everyone else is seventeen, well, not Artyom, he looks like he is a year older than us."

"Wait a minute! You're only fifteen...and you're fighting monsters..." Said Ulman.

"Yes, I may be a little young but I can handle myself thank you very much," Ruby said while pouting. Deciding to drop the subject, they moved on to the next group. Team JNPR.

One by one Team JNPR introduced themselves.

"I'm Jaune Arc, team leader of JNPR." Said Jaune while striking a sort of leadership pose.

"I'm Nora Valkyrie!" Said Nora with her over-excited tone that caused the Metro dwellers to flinch a little.

"I'm Pyrrha Nikos. It's a pleasure to meet you all." She said in her comforting tone.

"And I'm Lie Ren, but everyone just calls me Ren." Said Ren in his calming tone.

Ozpin took yet, another sip from his mug. "I take it Artyom has already told you about them, correct?"All eight nodded. Pavel, however was a little nervous. If Artyom told them about his betrayal and how he tried to kill him then things could become complicated... Then again, he did spare him, so that has to count for something.

"Well then, since now the introductions have been in place, I would like to make an offer for you four." The four Metro dwellers looked at Ozpin with eyebrows raised, wondering what kind of an offer he was meaning by. "Since you four are new to this world, and that you have not much knowledge nor a home. How about you four join Beacon?"

The four Metro dwellers looked at each other and gave the same look of "Go with it" and Miller gave Ozpin their answers. "I think it would be a good idea for us to join. But what is the catch?" Of course, an offer like this always comes with a catch.

"Oh there is no catch. Although you will need to maintain your origins a secret. We wouldn't want anyone thinking your crazy or anything. So to maintain your stay here without raising any suspicion, you will be assigned as teachers here at Beacon. Miller, I think you would suit best as Beacon's combat and team instructor. You will occasionally work with Miss. Goodwitch." He said gesturing to Glynda.

"Ulman, do you know how to make the weapons form the Metro?"

Ulman thought about it for a moment. "I sure do, In my spare time I took apart most of the guns in the Metro. I still know how to make all of them from the back of my head. But I might need some help from the others just in case."

Ozpin took another sip from his coffee mug. "Good. Then you will be head of Beacon's new weapon construction class. I think the students will learn more from how to create their own weapons from scrap metal and gun parts. And it will give them something new learn." He then thought about what to do with Khan. "And Khan. I think you would suit yourself well as Beacon's own counselor and health teacher." All three agreed to the teaching positions.

But Pavel was now wondering what is going to happen to him. "Um, Prof. Ozpin, what about me?"

Ozpin looked at Pavel, then at JNPR. "For you Pavel, since you are too young to be a teacher hear at Beacon. You will instead become a student here, which means you will have to attend classes and of course, hunt Grimm." Pavel sweat dropped a little with mentioning the Grimm. Did he had to fight them alone? School he could handle but not Grimm on his own. But before he could protest, Ozpin beat him to it. "Of course you will not be going through this alone, you will be put into a team as it is mandatory."

Pavel was glad that he didn't have to face those things alone. Now the next question is, which team will he be put into? He was oblivious to the answer in front of him. "So if I'm being put into a team, then which one?"

Ozpin took another sip from his coffee mug and simply smirked. "Why, Team JNPR of course."

All of Team JNPR were a bit surprised by this, not in a bad why, well maybe a little considering Pavel's past but they quickly left that behind as Pavel seemed like a nice guy. He was just one of those, "Following Orders" types.  
Jaune quiet happy to hear that Pavel would be on his team, maybe he could ask him for some leadership tips considering Artyom mentioned that he was a Major.

Both Pyrrha and Ren were happy to know that Pavel would be a part of their team. They didn't care for his mistakes back from where he came from, as long as he didn't do it again of course.

Nora however...was perhaps a little too happy. She squealed in delight and immediately lunged and hugged Pavel. "Oh this is so exciting! Now we have out own other-worldly being on our team! Oh! you have got to tell us about your adventures in the dangerous Metro! And other awesome things you did An-"

"Nora! your crushing him!" yelled Jaune, Ren and Pyrrha. Nora didn't realize it, but she was crushing Pavel with her hug due to her strength. She giggled a little and released Pavel from her so called death hug.

Pavel gasped and panted for air as it felt like his lungs were squeezed of air. "C-chert (Damn). She h-has the strength of a-a Demon or w-worse..."

"Oops, sorry about that." Nora said while rubbing the back of her head with her right hand.

After Pavel got the air back into his lungs he forgave her. "Don't mention it, with strength like that back in the Metro, no Mutant would dare face you." Nora suddenly thought about all those Mutants that Artyom told her about, she imagined herself standing on top of a pile of Nosalis, Watchmen, Spiderbugs and Demons with her trusty Magnhild and Ren by her side an-

"Nora, you there?" Nora quickly snapped out of her thoughts when Ren was clicking his fingers in front of her.

"Oh! I just had the most wonderful thought, it had you and me-"

"Nora, you can tell me later okay." Red told her. Nora nodded in agreement.

Before anything else could happen, Artyom finally arrived with Velvet in tow. Velvet seemed to be panting, clearly out of breath while Artyom barely broke a sweet. Running was the most important tool in surviving in the Metro, if you're in a fight and you know you can't win, there is no shame in bugging out.

"S-sorry we're late, we got lost on the way." Artyom noticed that everyone was eyeing them in an odd way. Artyom didn't realize it until Ulman had a grin on his face.

"Was it because you two were busy making out or something." Ulman finished off laughing.

Yang was a little bit annoyed but still laughed along. Because she was going to something like that. "Hey! I was going to say that!"

While Ulman and Yang still laughed Artyom and Velvet finally realized that their hands were sill together. They immediately let go while blushing a little. "I-It's not w-what you think, were were running l-late so we had to jog our way and we held h-hands to that she could keep up." Artyom said calmly. It wasn't a lie, they were only holding hands so that Velvet caught up with him...but that still didn't stop Ulman and Yang, who were still laughing of course.

Luckily, they stopped withing seconds and Pavel noticed Velvet's rabbit ears. "Hey, what's with that hat, it looks real."

Of course, Miller, Khan, Ulman and Pavel were not informed about the Faunus. Glynda decided to speak up and fill in the missing details. "It is no hat Mr. Morozov. Those are indeed real ears."

The four other Metro dwellers were confused. "Wait, so those ears... Are a part of her?" Asked Miller.

"Yes indeed they are real. She is a Faunus after all."

"What's a Faunus?" Asked Ulman.

Normally, Weiss would of said that they were nothing but lairs, cheaters, thieves and murders. But after learning that Blake was a Faunus almost two weeks ago, she learned that not all were bad. She still reckons that the White Fang are still a Faunus terrorist group who want to wipe humanity off the face of Remnant.

"Faunus are humans but with animal parts, such as tails, horns and ears. They also have animal traits as well such as nigh vision. They are many verity's of them. Sadly though, the Faunus are subjected to hate and discrimination today. We try are best to prevent something like that. I hope you four can accept them as normal people." Glynda finished explaining.

"Of course we can accept them as human beings. Besides, were not Nazis." Said Ulman. The other three agreed as well.

Artyom then decided it was best to introduce Velvet to his friends from the Metro. "Oh, I almost forgot. Velvet, these are my f-friends that I told you about. This is Miller, Ulman Khan and Pavel."

They both said hello, with Pavel saying "Privet (Hi)", which Artyom explained that it means "Hi" in his language.

"I'ts nice to meet you all. My name's Velvet." She said shyly.

"Well it's nice to meet you too Velvet. So are you Artyom's new friend or girlfriend?" Ulman said grinning. Both Artyom and Velvet blushed while Yang said to Ulman "Good one."

"I-it us nothing like that! We're just f-friends!" Artyom yelled. Yang and Ulman knew they struck gold there.

Ozpin took another sip from his coffee. "Well since now that you are here I will fill you on the details. Miller, Khan and Ulman here will become teachers to avoid any suspicion and Pavel will be assigned to Team JNPR."

Suddenly. Weiss just realized something. "Wait, won't he need to do the initiation?" Again, Pavel sweat dropped. He really wasn't up to fight those Grimm creatures again.

Ozpin of course planned around this little scenario. "As much as you are right Ms. Schnee, I would normally recommend that Mr. Morozov here partake in the initiation. But considering his week long survival in the Emerald Forest and skills during Artyom's initiation. I think Mr. Morozov here already has what it takes to be a part of Beacon."

Before anything else came up. Ozpin took another sip from his mug and turned to Artyom. "I almost forgot, is there something that you would like to mention Artyom. Something about a body."

The other Metro dwellers were a little confused by this. "Body? What body? Artyom what is he talking about?" Questioned Miller.  
Artyom got his thoughts together as to what to say. He cleared his throat and said. "D-During my initiation, I came across the b-body of a... Fourth Reich soldier."

The others were shocked. Could the Fourth Reich be here too? "Are you...are you sure that he was Reich?" Asked Khan.

"I'm sure of it. I saw the armband."

"And I have footage of the initiation to prove it." Added Ozpin. "Ms. Goodwitch, could you please show them the moment Artyom discovered the body please."

"Right away." Replied Glynda. She took out her tablet and played the scene of Artyom finding the body. She paused the scene and showed it to the others. They were all affected by this greatly, here they all thought that they could have a peaceful life in a new world and now one of their enemy factions could possibly be on this world too. Worst off, maybe even the Red Line are here too? But that still remained a mystery.

Each of the four Metro dwellers had a different reaction and feeling.

Khan had the look of sorrow. He finally caught a break in his life by being sent to a world that seemed so peaceful. Now the thought of the Fourth Reich and quiet possibly the Red Line being on this world could lead to devastation.

Ulman, who had the look of annoyance, he finally got a break and now the Nazis and possibly the Reds could be here. If so, then he was going to find that Officer that shot him in the head pay...if he ever finds him of course.

Pavel looked like he was scared for his life. Besides the Fourth Reich, if his former faction was here and knew that he was on the same world as them, they won't stop until he is dead.

Miller however had anger. And just like Artyom, if they are here and if they ever dare try to harm this peacful world, they would kill them all.

Ozpin knew the looks on both of them. "I know this must be big to come o terms with, but let me assure you both that if any Fourth Reich or Red Line soldiers have been spotted in Vale or anywhere else in Remnant, they will dealt with. Without any loses hopefully."

Glynda had a different idea to add. "If they were on Remnant, will it be pausible to... Negotiate with them?"  
Miller laughed. A sarcastical laugh. Negatiate with two of the most powerful factions from the Metro was a fools idea. "Do you honestly think that they would listen to anyone. The Fourth Reich would shoot you on the spot since they would dubbed you as subhumans and the Faunus mutants. The Red Line are a little less harsh but they can if they want to." He calmed down a little. "But, no doubt that your world has supiorior weapons and tech than them. So, if they do cause a problem then your world forces could easily beat them."

Ulman howver had a different plan. "Maybe we won't need to deal with them, maybe they will just kill each other off." As much as that sounded like a good thaught, Ozpin however said. "If they did kill each other, then we would of heard something about it."

"Well shit." Mutterd Ulman.

"If I may say something," Spoke Khan, "This might sound crazy, but it sounds possible. What if they banded together? Sometimes enemies that are placed in the same unknown new world would have to band together in order to survive."

Miller sighed deeply. "As much as that does sound crazy... It does seem possible. And with them together there is no telling how much damage they could do. And besides, how many do you think there are? Hundreds? Thousands? Who knows how many soldiers the Red Line and Fourth Reich sent to take D6. Hell, it wouldn't surprise me if they sent their entire army to take D6."

"Or maybe, and this is probably the most possible. They will abandoned their belief and try to make a difference on this new world."

"I hope for that one to happen. But depending who is in charge, and that's if there is. They probably won't give up. And they will do at nothing to get what they want." Said Miller.

"Again, I can assure you both that if the Red Line and Fourth Reich pose a serious threat, then we will handle it. Besides, they haven't made a move yet, so they could most likely be hiding. So you both can relax until I have received any information regarding any of these two factions," Ozpng told them.

As much as they were cautious of the threat of both the Red Line and Fourth Reich together, Ozpin had a point they could well be hiding and who knew how long they will strike and the thought of them giving up hope and abandoning their faction put them at ease a little.

Ozpin took another sip of his coffee. "Now, with all that out of the way. I think you both could use some food correct?" The four Metro dwellers nodded in agreement. "Good, Ms. Rose, Mr. Arc and Ms. Scarlatina, you may be excused along with Artom and Pavel. And Mr. Arc, I trust that you will help Pavel here feel welcome to your team and Beacon?"

"You can count on me sir." Replied Jaune in an confident tone. Both Team RWBY, JNPR, Velvet, Artyom and Pavel left for the cafeteria.

Once they all left Ozpin had one more thing to say. "Now since you three and Pavel being here, we will need to create some aliases so you don't draw suspicion. Ms. Goodwitch here will see to it. Now, let's get you both something to eat, I'll even introduce you to the staff."

"If I suggest Mr. Ozpin, If I could have someone accompany me to retrieve the body. He may be Reich, but he should at least deserve a burial." Asked Khan. Knowing that there was nothing wrong with it and the others didn't argue, Ozpin allowed it.

"Yes you may. I will ask Prof. Port and Ms. Goodwitch to assist you in retrieving the body. Just try to keep it from the eyes of the students." And with that, Ozpin and Glynda lead Miller and Khan to the teachers lounge... While Ulman looked in utter disbelief.

"Seriously guys! You're just going to leave me here?"

Ozpin returned back. "Normally we wouldn't but the nurses said that you need to rest up a bit. Don't worry, we'll be back." And with that, he left. To past the time, Ulman picked up a magazine and read it.

On the way to meet the rest of the staff, Khan had been thinking of Artyom's odd new abilities. He vanished into thin air, just like...a Dark One. _'Perhaps the Little Dark One's influence is rubbing off on him. I'll have to talk to him about it.'_

* * *

_Beacon Cafeteria..._

As both the Hunter/Huntresses-in-training and Metro dwellers made their entry into the cafeteria, they both got a bench with enough room for the both of them. Velvet was about to leave since she was a little shy, but Artyom said that she should stay since he considers her as a friend. This made the rabbit Faunus feel welcomed and accepted.

While the rest were talking, Artyom and Jaune helped Pavel out with picking out with his food.

"How good is the food here anyway?" Asked Pavel.

"T-The food here is f-fantastic here Pavel. It's way b-better that the food back in the Metro and best of all, i-it's all free."

"Yea, when Artyom first got his he almost paid for it in bullets and when he took his first bite, he nearly passed out." Jaune said while laughing a little. Artyom just nudged him a little.

Artyom got himself a chicken sandwich while Pavel got himself a cheese toasty. He did had something like that back in the Metro, but it was rare to come by since cheese and bread was either rare or expensive in the Metro.

While they were waiting for their food, Artyom asked Pavel, "Say Pavel, how did you e-end up here?" He was curious as to how his friends ended up here along with him. It wouldn't be a surprise if the Little Dark One was responsible.

"Well, after you spared me at Red Square, I made my way to the nearest Red Line controlled station and gave them my report, they sentenced me to death and I just made it out of Theater when they killed me. Then, that Little Dark One appeared and offered me a second chance in life. So I took the offer and I woke up in that green forest with the other three. And when I asked them, they said that they too were met by the Little Dark One and told the same thing. Miller asked what about the others, sadly, the little one could not save them."

_"So the little one came to both of you too,"_ Thought Artyom. He was sad about the other Rangers not being here, they would of loved this place. Jaune saw the look on Artyom's face and assured him that they will live on as long as you remember them. Jaune may be a goof and clumsy at some times but he had what it took to be a great leader.

Unknown to them, the others were telling Weiss that she should apologize to Artyom for how harsh she had been to him.  
When they got back, Blake, Ruby and Yang gave Weiss a look that she knew what they meant. Weiss turned to Artyom and took a deep breath. "Artyom?" She said.

Artyom turned his head to face her. "Yes, Weiss."

"I just want to say... I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being so harsh and rude towards you. I'm sorry for all the negative things I've said that you never heard."

"Weiss, there was n-no need to apologize, I'ts all fine because I f-forgive you already an-"

"No! It's not all fine!" Weiss yelled out, luckily no one else heard. "During your initiation I hoped that you would fail and... Die... But when that Ursa Major pinned you down, I suddenly felt regret and quilt for all that I have done to you and that I wont be able to say that I'm sorry... I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me..." Weiss looked at the table, not wanting to see Artyom's angered expression. But she didn't hear him say anything.

_"Great, he's giving me the silent treatment...I've really done it now." She thought. _

Suddenly, she felt two arms wrap around her and she saw Artom's face leaning on her shoulder and said. "It's okay Weiss, I forgive y-you. There is no need to be u-upset anymore. And your f-friends told me that you are a nice person, don't e-ever let that go." He said in a soothing tone.

Weiss was, speechless, she thought that Artyom would be made at her and never speak to her again. But here he was... Hugging her, saying that he forgives her. No one ever suspected this, but Weiss immediately returned the hug.

Unknown to neither, the sounds of whispers and dripping pipes can be heard. (+ Moral Point)

**A/N: Moral Points. In the Game Metro Last Light, the ending you get is influenced by the choices you make. The less you kill, the more meaningful the outcome without anything horrible. That's one example.**

The rest of Team RWBY, all of Team JNPR, Pavel and Velvet admired the scene. It looked like the start of a new friendship and...

"Awww, now you two should kiss." Said Yang ruining the moment with a mischievous smile on her face. Weiss and Artyom stopped hugging and Weiss yelled at Yang who continued to annoy her with her open thoughts of Artyom and her as a couple while the others laughed at this, even Artyom had to admit it was funny. In the end they all had a good laugh.

Until Pyrrha asked. "So Artyom, about the Red Line and Fourth Reich... Could they really pose a threat to us if they are here? I mean, the evidence of the body is hard enough evidence but it could just be a coincidence that one showed up right?"

"As much as I w-would like to believe it to be a c-c-coincidence. There was no telling that there are more of them."

"Well, if there more of them and if they do pose a threat, we will always be there to back you up. Because that's what friends and teammates do." Said Ruby. Artyom had to admit, Ruby had a lot of courage.

"Yeah, we'll be there to back you up, I mean, can they really take on a bunch of Hunters and Huntresses? Not to mention Yang if they ever touched her hair." Said Jaune. Artyom was aware of the "Risks" of touching or cutting a single stain of Yang's hair. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of Yang beating the living daylights out any Red Line or Fourth Reich soldiers who dared damage her hair.

"I suppose you're right. T-They can't put up much of a f-fight against any of you."

"Oh! We could break all of their legs too!" Said an overjoyed Nora. Again, Artyom laughed at the thought of Nora breaking the legs of any Red or Nazi soldier.

"T-Thanks guys. I'ts nice to know s-someones got your back in times like these." As they ate their meals, with Pavel going wide eyed after taking a bite of his cheese toasty and everyone laughing.

Blake decided to ask Artyom about his abilities. "Say Artyom, do you have any idea how you managed to get from being pinned by an Ursa Major from to the Temple and same with the battle with the Nevermore?"

The others picked up on that and some of them said:

"Yea, how did you do that? You just vanished into thin air?" Jaune wondered.

"You made that Nevermore go BOOM from the inside!" Said Nora again energetically and Ren settled her down.

Artyom thought about it for a moment and said. "I don't know exactly, I'll I did was t-thought about being at the Temple and it h-happened."

While others were confused, Pyrrha had the obvious solution. "Artyom, when you told us about your world, when you told us about the Dark Ones and their abilities, you said that they could telaport, right?"

"Y-yea, I do. But how...does this relate..." It then hit Artyom like a ton of bricks... Or a pack of Watchmen. Could he have really inherited the Dark Ones' abilities?

"It could be that you inherited the Dark Ones' abilities from being around that Little Dark One you told us about or maybe you unlocked your Semblance." Stated Pyrrha. If it came to Aura or Semblance related topics, Pyrrha knew them from the back of hand. But what confused her a little was that you had to unlock your Aura first to unlock your Semblance.

"I t-think inheriting would be the c-correct one. But maybe it m-manifested into becoming my S-semblance."

"Well what do ya know, Artyom has his own Semblance, now we just need to get his Aura unlocked. I'm sure Pyrrha wouldn't mind helping you." Suggested Yang.

Pavel, who just finished wolfing down his cheese toasty, heard the whole thing. The whole bit about Artyom gaining Dark One abilities wasn't much big news to him but this so called Aura and Semblance was new to him. Pyrrha knew what he was thinking. "Pavel, if you want we could help teach and unlock your Aura. For your Semblance however, that can only be unlocked by you only."

"I take it this Aura is something that makes you strong or something and Semblance is like what, your own special ability?" He asked. Pavel was becoming interested in this.

"Well, the way you just said it, then yes, it is. Aura can be used to defend us from physical harm, to give us extra strength or to heal wounds. And with Semblance, it is completely different as it varies between individuals. I can control metal, Weiss can create glyphs, Blake can create shadow clones of herself, Ruby can move at incredible speed and Yang becomes stronger every time she gets hit." Pavel let out a whistle.

"Zdorovo (Awsome), when can I start getting these?" Pavel asked eagerly.

The others looked a him with confused looks as to what he just said at the beginning. "He said awesome by the way." Said Artyom.

"Well, we can wait until tomorrow and then we can help you unlock your Aura and Semblance. We could do the same thing for Artyom as well since he hasn't yet unlocked his Aura."

"I would a-appreciate that very much Pyrrha." Said Artyom.

As they continued to eat and talk about their daily lives, Ruby suddenly realized something. "Hey, I just realized. All of Artyom's friends can speak English well but Artyom himself struggles sometimes." It was noticeable that Artyom's English was a little rusty, but the others had better English than him. Of course no one cared as they just laughed since it was funny.

"Hey Pavel, why don't you remove your hat?" Asked Ren.

Pavel didn't realized it but he hadn't taken his signature hat off in a long time. Pavel was hesitating at first but he decided to let his newly regrown hair out. Upon removing his signature hat, the others were surprised to see a large heap of brown hair fall out. It almost reached halfway past his neck and it was messy and unkempt, just like Artyom's. A lot of the female students from the other tables saw this and were somehow hypnotized by his looks now that he removed his hat. You could say that they blushed a little.

"Is it bad?" Asked Pavel nervously. He ran his left hand through his hair. It almost felt like he was naked without his hat back on.

"No not at all. We just never expected your hair to like that since Artyom told us you were bald." Said Jaune.

Pavel looked at Artyom. "Thanks for the details." He said sarcastically, Artyom just chuckled.

Afterwards, Ruby came up with a great idea. "Hey guys, since we don't go back to class in two days, how about we all show Artyom and Pavel the city of Vale tomorrow?"

"That sounds like a great idea sis. What do you two think?" Asked Yang.

"Sure, that s-sounds like great idea." Replied Artyom.

"Da, I'll tag along." Pavel replied.

"And we will come along too." Said Jaune.

"Then it's settled, tomorrow in the morning we head off to Vale and show Artyom and Pavel the wonders of Vale and Remnant." Ruby said excitingly.

As they continued to eat and hear more of Nora's crazy dreams which Ren always corrected. A sudden thought came to Artyom. "Does anyone know w-where I could get a g-guitar?"

* * *

**Quite a lot to swallow, no? But nonetheless, it's good. I'm glad that this was updated.**

**Now, let us see our brave idiots (the Metro Dwellers, only Pavel is one) brave the new world together.**


	9. Chapter 9: Nightmares and Confessions

Chapter 9

* * *

**A/N: After a long time of planing, discussing, and playing lot's of Metro and Don't Starve, welcome, finally, to another chapter of Metro: A New Light. This has been way too long overdue to be updated, and I'm too sorry. But I'm glad this is finally out to you guys.**

**So, I'll go say this, with all the time, me and my partner got a single chapter over 27k words. So, that's too much, no? So to have lot's of updates and time to plan the next part, I'm breaking this 27k chapter into multiple smaller chapters then to quench your thirst for this story.**

**SO, enjoy this, and hopefully forgive me for this long waiting.**

* * *

_Moscow Metro - Timiryazevskaya Station..._

People were running. Screaming. Shoving and pushing out of each other's way.

Artyom stood in the middle of it all, but he just phased through everyone like he was a ghost. He looked around in panic, hands clutching at the sides of his head, screaming in his mind.

_"No! No, no, no! Not this again!"_

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't wake himself up. He then ran through the crowds of the Station's screaming occupants, he kept running until he heard the bloody sounds of flesh being torn off, and the agonizing screams of those who were subjected to a slow and painful death. When the crowd had finally passed by, Artyom stood still like a statue, watched in horror, as he saw hundreds and thausands of his worst fears... rats, devouring everything in their path.

Although his memories of this moment are still a blur to him, he knew just were to go. He ran to the Station's platform, passed the Station's inhabbatents as they made it out of the Station on the railcars.

When arrived at the Station platform, he saw a familiar woman and her young boy.

That woman... was his mother. And the child... was him.

Artyom knew what was about to happen in the dream, but no matter how hard he tried, he always did the exact same thing. Over, and over, and over gain. A cycle that never ended, no matter how hard you try to escape it.

Artyom tired to move forward, but it was like an invisible wall that kept him from going any further. He watched as his mother gave the child to a young man who would later became his step-father, Alex. He watched as his mother handed young Artyom to Alex, begging him to save her son as she tried to get on the railcar, but the swarm of rats had already got a hold of her.

Artyom watched in pure horror, seeing his own mother being slowly devoured by the rats. The young Alex tried to save her, but his comrades protested. He could see the look of choice in Alex's face, if he tried to save her, not only would he die, but so would young Artyom. The young Alex knew that deep down that woman was already dead. The young Alex quickly ran back to the railcar, and quickly left.

Artyom knew that his mother wasn't dead, he tried so hard to help her, he didn't care if it was a dream, he still wanted to help her. But he couldn't move. He just stood there, watching as his mother was slowly devoured by the rats. He tried to move again, to at least see her face, but alas, the non-existent wall still prevented him from doing so.

_"Mother! No!"_ He mentally screamed. He wanted to say something, anything. But the words never came out. It was then when the dream started to fade, indicating that it was coming to an end.

_"No! Not now! I can still try! I have to this time!"_ But it was no use. And with nightmare coming to it's end, and all he could hear was his mother's scream of agony, he finally screamed out. _"Mother!"_ And then everything went black.

* * *

_Beacon Academy - Team RWBY - A Dorm_

Blake, wearing nothing but her usual black yakuta, was in the dorm's fridge, getting herself a drink in the late morning of 3: 14 AM, when her cat ears twitched. She listened closely, and found the sounds were coming from Artyom's room. She continued to listen, growing ever more worried about the Metro teen, she decided to go into his room and wake him up.

Blake knew that what she was doing was a little bit of invasion of privacy, but this had been going on from time to time ever since he arrived, and it was getting worse every time. She opened the door slowly, as to not cause too much noise. When she entered, she saw Artyom, franticly moving about on bed, his bed sheets already loose, and blanket thrown on the floor. As she watched and listened from the darkness, she heard him mumble.

"Ne... eto snova... (Not... this again...)" He said quietly in his native tongue. Even though Blake didn't understand a single word of Artyom's language, she knew it sounded bad.

She continued to listen.

"M-mother…! Net…! (No…)" He quietly yelled.

There he went again about his mother. This made Blake wonder, what happened to his mother? What happened to her that made Artyom have nightmares about it? She kept wondering, until Artyom quietly yelled out.

"Mother…!" And what happened next almost caused the cat Faunus to jump up to the ceiling.

Artyom sat up and screamed to the near top of his lungs.

"AAAHHHH!"

Blake was taken by surprise by the sudden scream, but calmed herself down. She watched again from the darkness as Artyom franticly looked around.

After a quick scan of his room, not noticing Blake, he quickly calmed himself down, remembering again that he was not in the Metro. Panting and sweating like he had just outran a Nosalis horde; Artyom slowed his breathing, and took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down.

Blake watched more as she saw Artyom place his gloved hands over his eyes and began to hear him crying.

Even though Artyom had his eyes covered, his tears still fell from his eyes and down his face, onto his bed. He couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't stand it, he just wanted it to stop... he wanted to cycle to end. That's what it was, a nightmarish cycle. A cycle that he had to break free from. Even before he came to Remnant, he would occasionally have nightmares about that day, and it pained him ever so to keep watching it and never waking up until the very end. It pained him even more when he couldn't see his mother's face, no matter how hard he tried.

As Blake kept listening to Artyom's cries, which then become quiet sobs, the Faunus girl decided she had heard enough. She wanted to help him, but she wasn't sure if he would open up to her, or the team, but she, along with the rest of her friends, knew that Artyom needed help. She gently approached Artyom, still sobbing quietly, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Artyom..." She said quietly, alerting the Metro teen to her presence, who still kept sobbing quietly. Artyom wasn't taken by surprise, he had a feeling that someone was in his room. Evident by the opened door that he saw when he looked around.

Artyom didn't mind Blake being in his room, he knew that she, along with the rest of his new friends, were going to ask about his mother, and he would have to tell them. It was bound to happen sooner or later.

Blake sat on his bed, and asked, "Artyom, this has been going on ever since your first night here. You keep yelling in your sleep about your mother. So tell me, what happened to her?"

Artyom stopped crying and looked at Blake, who as now visible due to his eyes adjusting to the darkness. "It all h-happened, at my or-original home station, Timiryazevskaya. It got overwealmed by... rats. " Artyom shuddered at that word. Rats had always been his biggest fear. Blake saw this and knew that he was terrified of them. "She... she d-d-died, from a pack of rats. I... keep ha-having the n-nightmares about that day. I k-kept it away from you a-a-all... I just d-didn't want to all to feel s-s-sorry a-about me."

Like as Artyom predicted, Blake began to feel sorry for him. "I can understand if you wanted to keep it from us, but just remember that we're not only your team, we're your friends. And we will always be there for you." She assured him.

After hearing those words, Artyom did something that caught Blake a bit off-guard. He hugged her, while still quietly sobbing. "I-I'm sorry, Blake." He said with tears building back up. "I'm s-s-sorry that I d-did-didn't tell you, and the o-others... I'm so sorry..." He couldn't control himself anymore, just wanting to let his emotions out.

Blake can understand why Artyom was being apologetic, but from the sounds of it, he was beating himself up from the inside. She did the same thing in return for him, hugging him back.

Artyom felt Blake's arms wrap around him, causing his face to become a bit redder. He never had a girl, never more less an attractive one, hug him. He was aware of Blake and Yang's relationship, and he didn't mind the thought and idea of a girl-on-girl relationship. Again, he had never been hugged by an attractive girl. In the end, he still kept his hold on her, and his sobbing started to fade.

"Artyom... you don't need to be sorry. We understand if you don't want to tell us yet. But please do, because we're not only your team mates, we're your friends. When you feel the time is right to tell us, please do so, okay." She asked.

Artyom loosened his grip on Blake and looked at her. Amber and emerald green eyes, with tears streaming down the later, stared into each other. "I… I will." He said.

However, Blake wasn't done yet, as she had something else to say that she has kept from Artyom. She knew that after what she saw Artyom defend Velvet from Cardin, she knew that he didn't care if anyone was a Faunus. So she decided to tell him, since he told her something that was personal, she might as well do the same.

"Artyom, I have something that I haven't told you yet. Mostly because of the fear of you... thinking me of some sort of freak..."

Artyom arched an eyebrow, not understadning as to what she ment by that. "W-what do you mean?"

Blake reached up to her bow, slowly removing it. "I think it's best if I showed you." And with a final pull, her bow came off, reavealing two cat ears.

Artyom was, as you say, surpised, but deep down he had a feeling that there was something to that bow than just style. He did occasinally see the bow twitch, and the most noticeable fact was her love for tuna.

Now it was Blake's turn to apologize. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just though that you whould see me as odd, or a freak. I know you mean well from what you told us, but I still wasn't sure. But after seeing you defend Velvet, I knew that you wouldn't care, I just had to find the right moment to tell you.

Artyom could understand, he had heard about the Faunus and how they were treated like second-class citizens and that they were lower than humans, which he found horrible.

"Blake, I would n-never call you an-any of those. You are my friend, and I'll alwayse be th-there by your side. I thank you for telling me."

Blake smiled warmly at Artyom, she was glad to have him as a friend, and she was glad to have him accept her, even though he would have done so anyway. Before she could say anything, Artyom got out from his bed and made his way to his desk and grabbed his flashlight, Universal Charger, and journal.

The raven haired girl looked confused, until she saw him heading towards the door. "Artyom, were are you going?" She asked, since it was still very early in the morning.

Artyom stopped midway through the door, he looked back at her and said. "I just need some time to m-myself, that's all. Feel free to t-tell the others about what I s-said, and tell them I'm sorry." He turned back and left, but he stopped again and said. "And Blake... thank you." And left his room and dorm.

Blake sat there on his bed, thinking over the events that happend. She felt sad after what Artyom had told her about his mother, even more so as to how she died. It didn't take long before Blake started feeling the late tears coming from her amber eyes. When she heard the door to the dorm open and close, indicating that Artyom had left, she got off his bed and went to check on Ruby, Weiss, and Yang.

When she went to Ruby and Weiss' room, she saw that all girls, incuding Yang, were both awake. The four girls stayed quiet for a moment, neither of them not knowing what to say, even though they can see the redness from Blake's face. Another moment of silence went by until finally, Yang spoke. "So... I take it you were in there for a while for a reason..."

Blake took a moment to figure out a way to tell her friends about what Artyom had told her, and since Artyom said it was okay for her to tell them, she might as well. She didn't have a problem with it, she could understand as to why he didn't want to say it again, as it was still painful to say it again.

"He told me he why he keeps having nightmares and why he screams out for his mother. He said that I should tell you all, since he just left to get some time to himself and that I think he can't go through it again."

The three girls looked at each other, knowing if they were ready to know. Weiss was the one to acknowledge Blake to procced. "So what happend?"

Blake took a deep breath, and began. "It all started when..."

* * *

_Meanwhile, with Artyom..._

Artyom was wandering the dark empty halls of Beacon, the only source of light was from the ones on the walls and his flashlight that was strapped around his head. After telling Blake about his mother, he felt as if his sorrow of that moment was lifted, like he just needed to tell someone about it, but somehow he still felt as if there was still some of it still left. He decided he just needed something to take his mind off it for a while.

As he continued to wonder, now entering the more darkned areas of Beacon, he stumbled upon the library. Seeing as how he hadn't gotten a chance to read many of the books of this world, only the ones that Pyrrha showed him about Aura, decided that maybe a good read was all that he needed. Luckily, the doors were still left open, not bothering as to how or why they were left open, Artyom entered the two story libary, and after finding a suitible table to sit, he got out his journal and after a minute or two of thinking, began to write.

* * *

**_Artyom's Journal..._**

W_ell... I told Blake about my mother, and it felt... slightly liberating, but somehow I still feel sorrow inside, maybe it would go away after a while. Blake also revealed herself to be a Faunus, she had cat ears. I should have see that one coming, I have noticed her bow twicth from time to time, and her love of tuna, but neitherless I am happy that she told me. Before I left to get some alone time, I told her she was free to tell the others and that I was sorry for not telling them. I hope they would understand as to why I didn't want to tell them from the beggining, and in person._

_On an important note, the body of the Fourth Reich soldier was brought into the academy's morgue, which was surprising that they even had one, since no students have died by what Ozpin had told us, but it was built as a precaution. He didn't have anything, other than a name tag that read "Gunther". There was nothing to say about him, other than the fact that he didn't deserve to die like that. I know that I said I would kill anyone of them if they so as much cause any harm to Remnant and the citizens, but Khan did say it is a possibility that they gave up their faith and beliefs and perhaps started building a new life. But if they still continue with their faith and beliefes, then they are lost, and must be saved. I can see were he was going, they were given a second chance like us in life in hopes to redeem themselves or have another shot at life, but they may have taken it for granted. I just hope that they see the chance to start a new in this world, and not cause harm... but I guess we will just have to wait and see. Khan later burried Gunther's body somewere were the grave will not be disturbed. He may be from Reich, but he didn't deserve to die._

_On another important note, today, Pavel and I will be taken into Vale to see the sights and perhaps even get some new clothes, I myself am getting myself a new guitar. It's been so long since I felt the strings of one on my fingers, no doubt I may be a little rusty._

_I hope that Velvet comes along, don't get me wrong, she's very nice, but I feel like she barley goes out. I can understand why, seeing people like Cardin tease her like that would make anyone like her scared to go out. That reminds me, for some odd reason. Yesterday, before her and I went to see the others at the Medical Ward, and after I told her a bit about how I'm from another world and about the Red Line and Fourth Reich, I thought of her ears being cute. What does that mean? It's almost like I have a slight crush on her. _

_Now I know that I'm back to being... seven-teen, I feel like it, maybe Yang got my age wrong because of my height. I am about the same height as her, and I was a bit taller than everyone else before I came to Remnant. Anyway, I know that I'm back to being a teenager again, so a relationship with some of the girls here isn't so bad, but with Velvet? I mean, there was that time with Anna, but that was just a one time moment and we both thought we were going to die. I don't know, maybe since I'm back to being young again my hormones must be back again. Yea, that's got to be it, right? I'll just have to wait and see. Besides, I doubt she shares the same feelings and interests as me anyway._

* * *

As Artyom finished his last sentince and placed his journal by his side, he began to think about Velvet. Sure she was nice, shy, quiet, and actually pretty. In some ways she resembles Artyom, mostly with her being quiet, and nice, but he felt there was something else that the rabbit girl had. He just had to find out. A friendship was nice, but a relationship? Now that might be pusing it. Again, he would just have to wait and see were it goes. Besides, he isn't really in the right moment to start a relationship here, not after the moment with Anna. That and also him wanting to settle into Remnant more and get comfortable before then.

Artyom then got up from the table and got himself a few books that were mostly on Aura, Grimm, the Four Kingdoms, and Semblances.

About an hour or so of reading, he learnt a bit more about Remnant itself and the Grimm. The Grimm are attracted to negative emotions, and have been a threat to humanity since the beginning. Then there was the four Kingdoms: Atlas, Mistral, Vacuo, and Vale. One about Dust and it's many uses, such as ammo. And lastly, Aura and Semblance.

He also came across a book about the Great War that occoured some point in Remnant's history, eighty ears ago. To be honest, it sickened the teenage Ranger, as the war was fought for "many reasons", with some being; individualisim, racial, and more, all of which were unnecessary. At least they didn't have nuclear missles, otherwise Remnant would end up the same as his world; Earth.

Although with Dust, Remnant may likely share the same fate.

After a while, his eyes began to become heavy with fatigue. It wasn't long before he found himself resting on the table with his eyes closed, already fast asleep, and his flashlight dimming from the lack of power before finally going off. Leaving Artyom in darkness.

* * *

_Meanwhile, back with Team RWBY..._

After Blake told the rest of the girls what Artyom told her, the results were exactly as expected.

Ruby was quietly sobbing and whimpered softly. She knew what it felt to lose someone close, she lost her mother when she was young. What made it worse was that his mother was killed by a horde of savage rats that devoured anything in their path.

Weiss was doing her best not cry, but even so a few tears would escape. She gently held onto her arms. The Schnee Heiress felt even more bad for all those mean comments about the Metro teen, she called his story something that you tell to a child, and hoped that he would fail or die in his initiation, even though he forgave her. But she still felt terrible.

Yang just stood there, not even making a sound, but you can still see tears falling down her eyes and cheaks. The only person she had was Blake, who let the blonde rest on her shoulder. Blake may have cried before, but it still pained her to hear it again, espaccially if your're the one to tell it.

The girls all continued to let out their cries, until eventually they were calm enough to finally talk about it.

Ruby was the first. "That...*hic* was so sad..." She mumbled letting out another whimper.

Yang, after not saying anything looked at Weiss, got up from her sister's bed and said in a slightly but noticible angered tone, "Feel a bit bad for yourself now Weiss?" Even though Artyom forgave her, she still felt as if Weiss could have a bit more nicer to Artyom from the very beginning.

Weiss, who was taken by surprise by what Yang said, gave her a stern look. "Hey! He forgave me for what I said about him!" She shouted. Hopfully not enough to wake up the other occupants in the other dorms.

Yang however was not done, as her liliac eyes became crimson red. "He did all those nice things to help the people in his world! And he has done so here when he helped Velvet! Yet you still treated him like he was some sort of pest! I bet you wouldn't even believe that his mother died from rats if he told us before, you would just say it's just a fake story to get some sympathy!"

Before Yang could continue on, Ruby steped up and defended Weiss. "Yang! That's enough, Weiss said she was sorry, and Artyom forgave her! Please just stop this!" She pleaded, eyes still filled with tears from both before and now.

Yang, after her seeing her little sister, calmed down, her lilaic eyes slowly returning. She hated seeing her sister upset, and it pained her to know that she was the one making her upset. "Sorry Ruby, and I'm sorry Weiss. I guess I let it all get to me. I never meant to say those Weiss, I know that you apologized, and Artyom forgave you, She said. She never wanted to say those things, and make her little sister even more upset.

"I forgive you, Yang. I think we just need some sleep, since it's still early, and that we all got to show Artyom and his friend around Vale." Said Weiss.

The other three agreed, it was still early, and perhaps a good rest will calm them down and hopfully bring them back to their original personalities.

Yang and Blake returned back to their room and shared a bed together, with Yang cuddling her Faunus girlfriend and placing her head in between her cat ears, which were still revealed. The two held each other for a bit until they feel asleep.

What both the girls wondered, what else has Artyom been through? There was no doubt that he had been through more than just his journey through the Metro. But they will just have to wait and see if he will tell them.

For now, they need to be ready for later.

* * *

**Well, there you go, hopefully you enjoyed that people. And hope to see more in the future.**

**As usual, review, good or bad.**

**And as always, see you in the next update!**


End file.
